A line not remembered
by ludocallsrocks
Summary: Years after defeating the Labyrinth, Sarah and her niece are in the midst of a tradjedy. The Labyrinth is waiting for someone to come again, a peach and a crystal ball can help. Kind of a mystery/humor/adventure/fantasy/romance/friendship/hurt/comfort.
1. Chapter 1: Lost gifts

**This is my first fanfic so I hope it doesn't suck ;P**

**I do not own Labyrinth (I wish I did) or any of the characters (I WISH I DID!)**

**Anyways. This is about a new character, but I will have some J/S. and traditional Labyrinth characters, The chapters will depend on the reviews!**

**I will keep it rated K+ as I get incredibly annoyed at unnecessary M ratings.**

"KAITLYN!" My young aunt hollered. Geez, did she have to be that loud? Its not like I'm deaf. "Coming aunt Sarah!" I managed to sound somewhat polite. Sarah was taking care of me since.. My parents were killed. I guess I should introduce myself: My name is Kaitlyn, I'm 14 years old, and my parents were killed in an automobile explosion. How's that for cheery introductions huh? It's not like I don't love my aunt, I just feel like.. she's trying to work me as a slave sometimes! I guess I sound ridiculous, but trust me on this. It's not fair!

The second I came down, I noticed something was up. I looked at my aunt, she was rather striking, with strong hazel eyes, and fair skin that contrasted with her dark hair. I guess she has to be beautiful, she's an actress after all. You never woulda guessed we were related, with my teal eyes and coiled, scarlet hair. The only thing we shared was fair skin. Anyways, I knew something was different when I actually saw her face, her eyes looked like wet crystals, her usually perfect face was streaked with lines of mascara. "Kaitlyn, come here. I have something to show you." I walked over to where she was sitting. She held something in her hand, I saw that it was a teddy bear. One eye was missing, and the once perfectly stitched mouth was falling apart. I tried to look confused. It wasn't hard, what was so special about a ratty old teddy bear? "Kaitlyn.. This is Lancelot. He used to be my most treasured bear.. Until I gave him to someone." Her voice was shaking. "Who did you give it to?" I asked, not wanting to hear the worst.

"Your father."

I suddenly felt like a heap of spaghetti, boneless, tired. Well, spaghetti doesn't get tired but you know what I mean. It hasn't been easy since the coolest dad in history passed on. I took the teddy bear into my hands. "Toby" was written on the backside. I felt sick for thinking it was ratty. Now this is what I thought was the most precious teddy bear in the world, more precious then anything I'd ever owned. I started to hand back the bear, I couldn't look at it any longer. But she refused. "Kaitlyn, this belongs to you now. I want you to have it. Maybe someday I will tell you the story behind it."

I ran back up to my room. Well, Sarah's old room. I noticed a bunch of shelves above the bed, I put Lancelot in one of them, then sobbed into my pillow. Daddy was my favorite someone. I looked up to him as one of the greatest characters in my life. Let me tell you a little about him: Every morning, he would surprise me and mom by cooking something that you would think only gourmet chefs could prepare, every morning was different for as long as I could remember, lemon cheesecake topped with strawberries and dark chocolate espresso sauce, exquisite displays of fruit, cut into shapes then arranged into a piece of art, and almond crème Brule, topped with blueberries and cherries. And that's just a few!

Every Saturday, me and him would go somewhere, my choice. Once we went ice skating, and he caught me every time I fell, we would perform our made-up moves, laughing the whole time, in front of smiling spectators. One of our moves was, my dad would skate backwards, while I would run (More like skip-and-fall) over to him and he would catch me, finishing it off with a mediocre spin. While I must have looked like a deformed rabbit trying to jazz dance, he saw it as beautiful.

Sometimes we would go to the park to chat, I remember when I was little. We had a game where we would chase each other around, like tag, but one of us would be "the goblin king" as "it" and another would be a goblin. Sometimes we would climb the trees just to get yelled at by the park managers, which we would laugh about later on.

He always supported me in my singing dreams, and coaching me along the way. He obviously was around singing at a young age.

He was a kind and caring man. Everyone loved him. But I don't think anyone in the world could have loved him as much as I did. My heart would forever be torn, with a scar that couldn't be repaired.

"Kaitlyn" Sarah knocked on my door. She came in to me laying facedown on my bed sobbing. She just sat there, and murmured soothing words as I cried. "Kaitlyn, I told you I would tell you the story behind this bear later. But I think its time you hear it now"

I had completely forgotten about that. I sat up, intrigued with what she had to say.

**I'm not very happy with this chapter, but what do you guys think? The second chapter is written, but should I post it? Thanks guys!**


	2. Chapter 2: Oh really?

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I'm happy people actually like it! Haha. Sorry this took so long, I've been having schooling issues ;)**

**Once again, I do not own Labyrinth or any of its adorable characters. (Really, if I could have Sir Didymus I would.. Or Ludo… )**

"Kaitlyn. I told you I would tell you the story behind this bear later. But I think its time you hear it now"

I had completely forgotten about that. I sat up, intrigued with what she had to say.

Before she started, she handed me a small red book. I didn't observe the title. The leather binding was worn, like it had been opened many times before. I looked back at her, waiting for her to start.

She looked at me then shifted uncomfortably, like she wasn't sure if it was the right thing to tell me this story. We sat there in silence for a few minutes, I was about to say something to break the tension, but then she started talking. And once she started talking, it seemed as though she'd never end. Her story seemed like a dark fairytale, her silky voice made the land and creatures come alive, and with such feeling.

She told me about a huge maze, she described with detail the beginnings and how she wished away my father one night. I laughed when she told me with a serious tone about how a barn owl broke into her parents room and turned into a tall glittery man in tights, I mean..

That sounds pretty ridiculous. I was highly enjoying the story, to my surprise. I've never been much of a story person. Especially ones like this. But there was something about this one..

She told me about constantly altering walls. She told of a bog that smelled like.. She never finished that part. She described with perfect detail the happenings of a masquerade that went on inside a bubble, a forest filled with things that could remove their limbs, a tunnel of hands.. And she told me of the true friends she had made there. Wait, what? Made there? That's where I lost it. I forgot that this was her story about the bear, not something she wrote or acted or something.. I got up and shouted, rather loudly "So you're saying this actually happened? And you expect me to believe it?"

Her face looked like it had been slammed between two walls. Her skin was as white as the topping of dads homemade lemon meringue pie, but she merely said. "Kaitlyn.." I cut her off "My parents were just KILLED! And you're trying to make me feel better by telling me some fairytale?" Right as I said that I immediately wished I hadn't. Her face turned even whiter, if that was possible. Her eyes grew big and misty, she got up and left the room instantly and I was left standing there alone and frustrated with myself. How could I do that? I wasn't the only one who lost someone, she had lost her only brother. It's not her fault I was frustrated. I started to think about her story: She hadn't finished it, and I wished she had. Even though it sounded completely fabricated, sitting there listening to it made me happier than I had been in months. It was exactly two months tomorrow since the accident, it was forever marked on my heart, the saddest day of my life.

I gave aunt Sarah some time to herself, even though I was dying to hear the rest of the story. Should I ask her about it now? Go for it! No no no, she needs some time.. But I want to hear it! Not now Kaitlyn.. I was constantly debating myself, until she came in again. "I'm sorry Kaitlyn.." I cut her off again: (I have a habit of doing that) "No, I'M sorry! I feel horrible, I know I've lost my parents, but that gives me no right to say things like that.. You've lost someone dear to you too" And that was it. Why did I have to open my big, stupid mouth again? She just looked at me.. "Sorry" I said, and she gave me a sad smile. "It's okay kiddo, I just wanted to know if you wanted to hear the best part of my "Fairytale" " She said with a teasing glance. "Don't call it that!" I whispered as loudly as a whisper can get, "It's not a fairytale.. It's much more. Kind of.. Sarah, this story has made me feel happier than I've been in a long time. I am.." I was trying to be careful with my words. "Anxious to hear the rest." She smiled at me, not one of her sad, lip smiles, but a big toothy one that made her look like an actress straight from a toothpaste commercial.

Her tale was finished dramatically with the defeat of the glittery mullet-man and rescue of her brother- my dad. "Wait, who exactly was the man?" That was one detail she left out. I wasn't ready for what she was going to say. "The goblin king, Jareth"

"Goblin king? Like what me and my dad called each other in our game of tag? This doesn't make any sense!" Sarah just pointed to the red book she gave me. I had totally forgotten I was holding it, my fingers were white from holding it so tightly, I didn't know whether to believe her or not about all this. I decided to take a chance. I turned it over and actually looked at the title: "Labyrinth" I read aloud. The letters were woven across the front like a golden spider web, curling, making it look like some important document.

**Alrighty! Second chapter down! I'm not very happy with this one either, LOL**

**I will introduce Jareth and all the other wonderful creatures a little later. Critiques appreciated!**

**Edit: Yes, Kaitlyn will go into the Labyrinth. I'm trying to figure out how though.. She needs something to accomplish. Like how Sarah had to get Toby. Suggestions? Help me make my story better!**


	3. Chapter 3: I'll be back around midnight

**So my last chapter I feel was an epic fail. HaHA!**

**I shall try to make this one longer.. and better :0P any reviews appreciated beyond belief. Seriously. **

**I do not own Labyrinth or any of its characters. All credit goes to Jim Henson because he was awesome and made this film.**

**I will try to introduce Jareth in this chapter, I am still trying to figure out how Kaitlyn gets to the labyrinth though, I want it to be ORIGINAL, so I'm changing it up a bit. Anyways, hope you enjoy! **

**Edit: Any mistakes on this are MWWP's fault, or mine.. Heehee. **

"You have no power over me"

I tuned to the last page of the "Labyrinth" book. I had become obsessed with that little book since Sarah gave it to me…Well, she didn't really "Give" it to me, I had to fight for it.

It started exactly three days ago with a simple question, and ended with me sneaking around Sarah's room looking in every crevice trying to find that darn little book before she caught me red-handed with my head stuck in between two bars. Which is exactly what happened:

Well, I'll say this: Sarah tends to keep things behind her bed in a secret drawer in the wall,

of course me, being the genius that I am decided to look in there for the book by sticking my big fat HEAD through the beds headboard with evenly spaced bars. _Ugh, this would have been the perfect spot if I was the one to have hidden it.. I shoul-Crap._

And that was that. Never stick your head in a space that is too small to accommodate a rather important part of your body.

What a sight I must' a been when Sarah came unsuspectingly in her room to find me face-first on her bed with my butt straight in the air, muttering nonsense to myself. The great thing was, I didn't even know she had come in! I started muttering to myself about how stupid I was and heard an unexpected voice-"Well well well Jingles I bet a firey could be used in a situation like this!"

"SARAH!" I got startled so bad I fell forward and smacked my even further lodged head on the harder-than-it-used-to-be wall.

"SARAH you scared the CRAP outta me! What are you doing here? (I was trying to sound casual. )You're supposed to be-"

"At work, I know. I just stopped by because I forgot my lipstick. I'd never use a different kind." She was for some reason very attached to this certain lipstick. It is a dark cranberry color.

"And why should you be asking ME what I'm doing here? How the heck did you get your head stuck? And in such a position?" Sarah said with a cheerful tone. I knew she was trying as hard as she could not to start cracking up.

"I uh.. Uh, Was- I.. Lost something." _Gee, brilliant. She's really gonna believe you Kaitlyn._ I scolded myself for not thinking of something better than that rubbish... "Looking for something eh? You wouldn't happen to be looking for.. This, are you?" She picked the small red book off of her dresser.

_HOW LONG HAS THAT BEEN THERE? _I screamed silently to myself in amazement. I had managed to turn myself around so I could see Sarah.

"What the h-? No, I'm looking for my homework." _You know you really wouldn't be a good actress_. "I guess it's not here."

"Well I can't imagine why it would be in here, I don't think I've done your homework lately, Kaitlyn." Sarah chuckled. To my annoyance.

"Well are you just gonna stand there and watch me suffer? And gee I'm hungry, you wouldn't want to watch me starve would you? And-" I stopped short when I saw Sarah's hands close to my face, heard a pop, and then silence. _What happened? I think I broke my neck or something, am I in heaven? No, why would I think that.. But what happened? I was right, I'm dead. All because of a stupid little book-_

"Kaitlyn get your face out of the wall I removed one of the bars" Sarah was still looking at me. I opened my eyes, I didn't even know they were closed, what the heck? I turned over to look at Sarah again, she held one of the polished steel bars that held together the headboard. Apparently they were removable. "Why does everything seem to be in place when Sarah's around" I mumbled.

"You wouldn't fare very well in the Labyrinth now would you Kaitlyn?" Sarah said with another toothpaste-ad-smile. "No not very" I said in a lame monotone voice. She looked at me, then the book. "If you really do want this book.. " I waited forever for her to say more.

"I guess you can have it" She finally answered as she handed it to me at the same time boring a hole into the cover with her eyes. _She must have really loved this old thing_ I thought as I watched her gaze.

"Sarah, I want to go to the Labyrinth" I shouted a bit too loudly. Sarah just gaped at me, like she was surprised I actually believed her. "Oh really now?" She said with a teasing grin, regaining her composure.

"And after getting your head stuck between removable bars while looking for an item in plain sight you want to go to the LABYRINTH?"

I started to laugh, I was pretty horrible at thinking things through. "Yes, yes I do"

"Well then you'll have to figure out how to get there yourself." Sarah teased. She did a double take at her watch. "Oh no Kaitlyn, I don't believe it it's 7 o'clock!"

She went from being all smiley and graceful to rushing through the house like a mad woman who just spotted the person who took her brain. That's at least what I thought of. I laughed to myself at my good analogy. "I'm sorry Kaitlyn, you're on your own for dinner. I'll be back around midnight." Sarah spoke calmly as if nothing had happened the previous second.

I sighed, Sarah was in this new theater program, which was later in the night. I paced around her room when she left, rubbing my poor, stupid neck. I looked out the window at the pouring rain that had just emerged. I spotted a fox stuffed animal.

When I moved into Sarah's old room I had kept a lot of the things that she had in there, why was this different? I picked it up. After close observation I noticed it perfectly fit the description of one of Sarah's Labyrinth friends.

He had one eye patch, even though his eye was there, and a medieval shirt, complete with a sheath which carried a tiny stick thing. _What the heck?_ I strained my brain trying to remember his name. Oh well, I'd figure it out later.

I started to put down the cute fox, when I saw something else. It was a music box. Nothing more. But the tiny dancing figure inside looked familiar, like I had seen her before. ..

_Kaitlyn, now you're going crazy. First, believing in some crazy land filled with goblins and yetis, actually wanting to go there after all you've heard, and trying to place where you saw the lady in the music box before! _Gee I was really cool!

I walked out of the room and back into mine. All I wanted to do was flop on the bed and ignore the world for awhile, and that's what I did. I felt my forehead hit something on the pillow, I looked up. There was the book, "Labyrinth"

I knew I hadn't put it there, and Sarah hadn't been in my room for nearly three weeks! Maybe it was some stupid joke. Yeah, that was it. Or I'm just going crazy again.

Just then a loud crash of lightning boomed just outside of my windows, I heard a terrific cracking sound, then felt the ground shake. Oh geez.

I looked out my window, the old willow tree just out my window had apparently been struck! One of the largest branches crashed down. _Damn _I cursed silently.

That seemed strange though, the lightning didn't seem to go anywhere near the tree. I cautiously peered out of the window, I looked on the ground- I saw a small white animal, a cat or something... But it was apparently hurt, just kind of flapping around.

I didn't want the poor thing to just be left out in the rain, so I ran down the stairs and grabbed my jacket. The rain sparkled like silver, drumming the soft ground with sporadic tapping. I was impressed with myself for thinking up that line. _Oh yeah, that was deep. Maybe I should become a poet or something._

My thoughts of becoming a world renowned writer were interrupted when I saw the animal, just beneath my window, laying in the mud, was a small, and very very white, owl.

**Yep- I changed it up a bit! I have no internet at the moment so I will keep writing as my idea train keeps on going. I might have a bunch up sometime.. Tell me what you think**

**P.s. The italic writing is Kaitlyn thoughts. Not mine. LOL**


	4. Chapter 4: Don't defy me

**Alrighty, it is exactly 12:58, and I still have school to do. Blaaaaaah. **

**I haven't gotten many reviews, so for all I know, people could be blocking fan fiction, deleting their email, and contemplating living in the wilderness and hitchhiking for a living to get away from this story. But hey! Leave a review and that won't happen ;0) Do it for Jareth.**

**I do not own that epic place known as labyrinth. I would love to have a bog of eternal stench to throw random, unsuspecting people in for good measure and pure grade A entertainment, but my parents wouldn't let me.. ***_**sob**_*****

I looked down at the little creature flailing in the mud. I didn't really know what to do, should I call Sarah? _Oh sure.. Hey Sarah! The tree outside just got struck by lightning and a branch nearly fell on a random owl that appeared out of nowhere. What exactly should I do?_ I don't think so.

I tried picking up the little owl to discover he wasn't so little, I stood there awkwardly trying to pick up the animal (Who was actually quite heavy) which protested violently. "NOW STOP IT! Is that any way to treat someone that's trying to help you?"

The owl stopped fighting. It hooted at me in an angry tone, if any owl had a tone, this one did. I looked into its' eyes. One of them was brown, the other light blue. _How weird_ I thought, _Owls don't usually have mismatched eyes. Much less blue ones. _I tried petting it's head, not the best idea, considering it was mad at me_._ Right then and there, with my hand near his head, a flash of lightning and glitter announced the owl and his transformation. _What the heck?_

It looked strange, like those changeovers in those incredibly cheesy, old-time films. All I could see was increasing shadows, and finally a tall, hazy figure. I could barely make out a face of a man… A very strange man.. Oh heck, no, it wasn't really him? I never really believed the story.. But at the same time.. I did? I was a person with mixed feelings. One was intense confusion at the strange sight and believing the story was true, the other was intense pain in my side from trying not to laugh at how bizarre he looked.

Once all the transition dazzle cleared away, I got a better look at him. He had platinum blonde hair with silvery streaks, which was feathery and defied gravity in any way possible. His square-shaped eyes were still mismatched, and his eyebrows were incredibly interesting. They plumed upwards like a strange Japanese symbol. And was that.. Eye shadow?

His clothes were even more peculiar: his coat looked like one from a vampire story,-with the incredibly long, and straight up collar. The bottom was curling and twisting like a graceful mess of octopus legs. He wore way too tight pants, and tall black boots with clunky heels.

"Hello, Sarah" The menacing but yet charmingly British voice spoke out with about as much enthusiasm as a little kid being forced to eat over-cooked asparagus. What? Sarah? "Hey, dude, are you blind? I'm not Sarah." I said, a ghost of a smile flickering across my face. _How could anyone mix us up? _"I know very well who you are_, Kaitlyn_" He growled, trying to cross his arms, which was a apparently a little hard considering he had gotten a beating as an owl, or whatever that was.. Considering he fell about 17 feet from a tree without warning, he looked pretty good.

"Sarah's my aunt." I growled back, trying to imitate his low voice. I decided to have fun with this. After all, he didn't know I knew who he was. "And that was quite the arrival there, sir. Magician?" I inwardly grinned as his spiked hair began to flatten because of the rain.

"Kaitlyn" He pulled out a crystal, gleaming from the light of the moon that shone through the clouded night. "Don't defy me"

"What is that?" I tried cutting him off short. Apparently it worked, because he snarled at me, showing two sharp canines. "It's a crystal, nothing more." He started to juggle the "crystal" elaborately for no reason. Probably just to look cool.

"Well, yes I can see that."

He stopped juggling and glared at me.

"Sorry." I said, amused. I felt bad frustrating him, he was after all the… goblin king? _That sounds so weird to think.. _But- Hey why did he come in the first place? I didn't wish anyone away.. _Did I?_ "Why are you here, Jareth?" I said in my normal tone of voice.

He stared at me the same way Sarah did when I told her I wanted to go to the labyrinth. "I see you've heard of me." He said coldly.

"No, actually I haven't (This was going to be fun) I just assumed your name was Jareth, cause you know, that's a cool name and all. It seemed to fit you…"

He snarled again, this time I quickly shut my mouth and planned to keep it that way.

"You never really did answer my question. Why are you here, Jareth?" (So much for keeping my mouth shut.)

"You know very well why I am here." He again tried to cross his arms, something about crossed arms must appear more menacing...

"No, I don't. And that's the truth." I was feeling pretty brave, standing up to the goblin king. I continued: "I mean after all-" "QUIET!" He shouted, making the leaves on the fallen branch vibrate. The puddles that were forming in the mud rippled with power. He was obviously annoyed with me and my smart mouth. His eyes flashed like blue fire.

I went from feeling like a valiant dominator to a little girl who just witnessed the scary maze. _Heh heh, maze. Labyrinth.. I'm getting pretty good as these analogies.._

**Yeah, cut off short. The reason why she's trying to annoy Jareth is because that's probably what I would do.. ;0) Inspiration. Thanks for reading and if you have any ideas let me know! **


	5. Chapter 5: As the world falls down

**Whew.. Haven't been on fan fiction in a while.. Here's another chapter! By the way, I will explain later why Jareth mistook Kaitlyn for Sarah.. I know why but I'm not revealing it till a little later ;0) This chapter is a little.. Different. Totally out of my normal context, as I'm feeling rather descriptive right now :0P **

**Please READ and REVIEW! ****J **

**I do not own Labyrinth or anything related to it. All I own is my mind, which the Labyrinth works itself into a lot ;0)**

**EDIT: By the way, Sarah calls Kaitlyn "Jingles" because if you're a nerd like me and read the "Return to Labyrinth" manga, you will find that, that is what Sarah calls Toby.**

I had the craziest dream last night. I was at a masquerade, everyone was wearing really weird masks and the pale room was elaborately decorated with glimmering crystals. There were sounds of every kind- people laughing, music playing, the scuttle of dancers' shoes on hard wooden floors.. It all seemed like something you would see in a dream. _Well, duh_

There was one girl in the room without a mask. She was wearing a puffy costume made of flowing white and olive fabric, decorated with tiny gems. Her hair was also puffy, with silver leaves intricately woven into her dark curls. I looked down to find myself also wearing a dress, it was a deep blue and had gold ribbon stitched across the seams. I felt my face, to find I, was also wearing a mask. It was smooth and satiny, decorated with beads and feathers. The whole outfit perfectly complimented my red hair, which was down and wispy.

I turned my gaze back to the girl, her dark eyes were shining in the light of the chandeliers. She kept spinning around, seemed to be searching for something. I finally followed her gaze to be staring straight at a outlandish guest. He was wearing a deep blue cape and white gloves. His silvery hair stood proud and regal. He was holding a very disturbing mask in front of his face, it looked like a cross between a dwarf and a really, really, old man.

The music changed into a slower, more romantic melody, as he started to pull the mask from his face and began to sing. _Jareth!_ I hissed in my thoughts. The girl looked mesmerized, and started to go toward him. I was about to warn her of this man, for she didn't really know who he was. He gave me a sarcastic sneer just as a couple twirled in front of him, and he vanished.

The girl looked distraught. She kept searching hopelessly for the same man, I was absorbed into the scene until I felt a soft touch on my shoulder, I turned around and found myself face-to-face with the goblin king. He held out his hand, but he didn't look happy.

His gloves felt incredibly smooth, but I could feel the coldness of his hands through the fabric. We started dancing to the strange song. I am telling you, my regular dancing is like a hose when you turn it up full blast and let go of it, but I was actually doing _this_ pretty good!

He kept on singing, the words seemed so familiar, and if I'd heard.. Or even sung them before. He never looked at me, he was looking at the dark haired girl. _How rude_

Time flew fast. That worried me, even though I had nowhere to be. I heard the distinctive chimes of a timeholder, which quickly interrupted my thoughts, and our dance. I pulled away and started to run.

To where? I'm not sure. I just felt like I had too, something didn't feel right.

I quickly glanced over my shoulder to get a last look at Jareths face. His eyes looked sad, but he wasn't looking at me. The unmasked-girl also had run away, she was staring at the reflective mirrors of the strange walls. That's all I saw before turning back.

I ran and ran and ran for what seemed like forever. When I looked back, everything was the same. "_Damn! " _I shouted at myself.

"_Language, Kaitlyn" _I heard Sarah's voice in my head. Sarah! I started to run again. This time I wasn't stopping. "JINGLES!" I bolted straight up. I had been asleep. My eyes focused on the face in front of me. "Kaitlyn, it's 12 o'clock!" Sarah scolded me. "12! Why are you getting me up so early?" I pulled my covers over my head. "Not 12 in the morning, it's the afternoon! Come on now, get up! I have something to tell you!"

_12, that's weird. I never sleep in past 9. _"Coming" I croaked out. I stood up and got dressed. I couldn't stop thinking about that dream..

I went downstairs, debating whether or not to tell Sarah that Jareth had been here while she was gone. Oh yeah! After he ranted on about me and how I should "Fear him" I merely said "Sorry."

Yep-that left him pretty speechless. He gave me still another menacing growl and vanished. Leaving an enormous trail of glitter behind. _Crap, I forgot about the glitter. I hope Sarah didn't notice.. _I looked out the windows to the exact spot we were last night. The grass swayed gently in its usual manner, the tree looked the same.. The only thing that was different was that the big branch wasn't on the ground. _Uh oh, what did he do? _

I didn't want to look up. I didn't want to see anything, but my brain took over and that's exactly what I did. My fears were confirmed, the tree DID look the same. The branch was in the same spot as it was before it fell. _Had I imagined it all? What happened? Maybe it was all part of my dream! _Wait a minute.. Dream.. Jareth..

**Sarah.**

My dream looked exactly like the masquerade that she described. I darted back to the stairs, smack dab into Sarah, who was bringing out French toast that looked DELICIOUS. I stopped for a second to smell the enchanting scent, then remembered my "mission"

"Whoa there! What's on your head little lady?" She stopped and giggled realizing what she just said.

I couldn't take any more of these Labyrinth quotes.

I continued my path up the stairs. Were they always this long? I nearly crashed into the door when I reached my room. I pulled out the spinning music box that was perched my desk. I quickly wound up the winder and let go. The music box gave a sudden lurching sound, then stopped. I bent down and looked at it. I had turned the key too far. I slumped down, box in my hand, feeling sorry for myself. At that same time Sarah had walked upstairs and peered into my room. I sat on the floor with my eyes and mouth wide open. I felt like crying. "Okay Kaitlyn.. What happened?" Sarah sat down next to me.

"Can you sing the song that this music box played?" I shouted. I think I caught her off guard.

"Uh, um, the song? Sure..." She started to hum the tune, still not knowing what was going on. She started to sing words.

_Strange, I don't remember any words being played on this little music box._ I though to myself. I started listening and nearly had a heart attack at the second verse: "_As the pain sweeps through, makes no sense for you. Every thrill is gone, wasn't too much fun at all… " _Yeah, classic. This is the song I danced too in my dream. The one Jareth sang.

I asked her to stop. She smiled and said "I'd like to see how you'd put up with Jareth!" She said his name in a teasing tone, but I gave a little scream. "How did you know the words to this song? Its very pretty." I said, regaining my posture. "Ohhh.. Remember that masquerade I told you about?" I nodded.

"Well, I didn't tell you everything.." She stopped.

"What didn't you tell me?" I didn't want to hear the rest, yet I did. "Jareth.. We danced. We danced to this song. He sung it to me." her face twisted at the thought.

This was genuinely creeping me out. I wanted French toast.

"YOU danced with him? Why? He took your brother.. He ruined everything.." I rambled on. Forgetting all about the French toast.

"Well.. Yes. I still don't know why.. Hoggle gave me a drugged peach. That whole scene happened after I ate it." She gave me a look that I'd never seen before. It was a mixture of confusion, sadness, and pure happiness. Not a normal mixture. "Well, this French toast should be eaten while it's still hot" Sarah returned to her normal self and went back downstairs, expecting me to follow her.

"So what should I do? Tell her? She'd never believe me." I stood up and started to walk to the door, remembering that Sarah said she had something to tell me. I heard a deep, strange, and very familiar voice. "Such a pity." The way it was said sent shivers down my spine.

**Haha.. I had fun with this chapter. Pretty cheesy :0D **


	6. Chapter 6: Now why the concern?

**Hello again.. I just felt like writing another chapter after reading nearly all the fan fictions with "Tragic" In their genre. I am now never going to watch Labyrinth the same way again.. Lol **

**I do not own Labyrinth. I own the dvd version, but not the real schmeal thing. All credit for these epic characters and epic places goes to an epic man named Jim Henson. =)**

**ALSO I just figured out how to double space. I am just the SMARTEST ;0)**

_The way it was said sent shivers down my spine._

I knew who it was. Who could mistake his half British, deep, and somehow awesome, voice? I turned around to face him. His hair was even more puffy. Like seriously, it of looked like something you would hang above your fireplace as a designated centerpiece.

"Hello Jareth!" I said in a cheerful tone, trying not to have this meeting end with him, snarling and threatening the Bog of eternal Stench if I didn't shut up.. Like last time. Anyways..

He looked at the dresser. He saw "my" copy of _Labyrinth _which I nearly got decapitated for, and he also saw the music box. He strolled very gracefully over to the desk and picked it up. I was about to make a wisecrack about not going through peoples property, but I decided to try to get on his good side, and saying something like that was not going to be a one-way ticket. He picked it up and stared at the figure in the little carousel style box, observing the doll inside. I was quite curious and began to look over his shoulder to see what was so fascinating. _Well, other than the fact that he had been in my dream and sang the very song that played in the music box_ but hey! I couldn't get a very good sight, and his stare was so deep I had to view it further, which cause me to lean over a little too far, THEN causing me to stumble over Jareths oversized cape, and hitting my chin on his shoulder. "Aurgh!" he screamed, caught off guard. From his hand, dropped the music box. Me, being on the floor, and rather in pain, lashed out and failed to grab the precious piece before it shattered on the floor, sounding like delicate chimes on a windy day too wicked for them to handle. I made this little yelping sound. I kind of sounded like a Chihuahua with laryngitis. _Oh CRAP Sarah is SO going to kill me! _I thought, beginning to plan my funeral. I wanted everyone to wear a dark shade of blue.. Black is too morbid. Not only was that music box her favorite thing in this whole house, but also her first, and the only precious thing she's entrusted to me. Jareth was rather amused, apparently, because not only was he smiling, he wasn't holding his riding crop, which usually was placed in his right hand ready to smack anyone who dared try anything smart. _Like me. _I thought. Actually, the thought that he didn't have it was reassuring.

_Well then _there's_ always the bog… _

I hadn't realized yet what had happened, I licked my tongue and tasted blood. Apparently I had the tip of my tongue out when I fell. I got up and looked at my mirror, my chin was getting a strange purple mark on it. _Man, this guy must have really hard shoulders!_ I turned around and faced him, again, and he was still smiling. I nearly smiled back, at my own expense, when I heard the most frightening sound in the whole world. "Kaitlyn! What's happenin' up there? Merlin is ready for me to leave so he can deliver a sneak attack on your French toast!"

_Oh and by the way_, Merlin is our dog. Our REALLY OLD dog, I think Sarah's had him for like, 7 years. Even though he spent most of his days claiming the best spot on our lazyboy recliner, he was still quite the trickster. I heard footsteps. _Crap. Jareths here! Sarah! What? What should I do? French toast! The music box! Sarah's favorite piece! JARETH! The footsteps are getting closer! _I was more afraid of Sarah than I was Jareth at the moment. I turned back to Jareth and whispered half-joking. "I wish I was at the Labyrinth!" He looked at me with an pleased glint in his mismatched eyes. Like he was waiting for me to say more. "RIGHT NOW!" I screamed, just as I heard the creaking of the door opening. Jareth flipped his cape like a magician and I saw nothing more but a burst of silver.

(When the story is from another persons POV, I will do this snazzy little line..)

"Kaitlyn! I shouted. I had been downstairs, trying to keep my adorable mutt, Merlin, off of the table, when I heard a bang, a muffled yell, and a crash. I'm telling you, that girl is always getting into difficulty. If it weren't for me, I don't know what she would do. I love her more than anything, but I'm telling you she has the clumsy level of a blind chicken! Nothing could have prepared me for the sight I saw when I opened her door. No one was there. I looked around the room, debating whether Kaitlyn was really in there of not. I hollered her name a few times, with no response. I stepped backward and heard a slight crack- I looked under my shoe to find a tiny piece of glass. A trail led to my old music box. The one I had since who knows when, the only object in this house that I truly loved. I know it's childish, but I started to tear up. It was destroyed. I turned my misty eyes to the window, her lacy curtains were flitting slightly at the tickle of the warm breeze, which was quickly deteriorating into a gray fog. The window was wide open. The tree outside looked like a pair of scary, twisted arms ready to swallow you up any second. But my intense stare was not on the curtains, the weather, or my shattered music box, it was on something that lie beneath the curtains. Sitting on the carpet, with a proud, triumphant gleam, was a crystal.

**Yay! I actually got her to the Labyrinth! Lol. Hope that worked, I was having a hard time figuring out how she would get there. Thanks to the few readers that keep me going!**


	7. Chapter 7: Peaches

**Soooooo, so much for double spacing. LOL. Here's my 7****th**** chapter. It's going to be really long. Yes, my writing is a little different, because after reading my poems for a writing class I took, I realized that I need to CRANK out the THESAURUS! Thus making my story a little more colorful ;0)**

**By the way the title is changed to fit the category a little better. **

BY THE WAY can anyone tell me how to upload the document so that it's double spaced? And shows symbols? Lol I'm such a newbie :0) **Ahem* anyways. I do not own Labyrinth.**

**Its making me depressed having to say that all the time.. **

**/**

I woke up to find a face full of bronze-colored grass. The wind was still as I remembered it at home, warm and gentle. It played with my scarlet hair and flipped it in every direction. Where was I?

I sat up and stared at the grass. It was exceptionally long, but as soft as grass could get.

I tried to remember what I had been doing. I remember sitting on my floor, and playing around with that old music box, when it slipped from my hands and shattered. I shuddered at the sound that replayed in my half conscious mind. As I tried to stand, my hand plunged into something very wet and very squishy. My eyes followed my hand as I picked it up, revealing a half-eaten peach. "UGH!" I shouted, wiping my hand on the ground.

I licked my lips. The sweet peach juice tasted like honey, but I winced as I felt a stab of pain through my tongue. _What's happening? Where am I? What happened to my tongue? _I will admit it, I was really scared. Not only did I not remember anything, but I had noticed the most bizarre, unworldly, and most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my life.

It resembled a giant maze. Full of twists and turns that resembled a giant worm hole; just a network of passages but all have to lead to somewhere. Gloomy forests that were choked out by bushy and feathery trees. An area with thick green smog hovering over it quietly. Dark and mysterious holes, an area filled with trash, what resembled a whole city.. And to top it all off, a golden palace towered over the vast place. Standing out in the center like a proud fortress. It seemed to be watching the maze, silent yet menacing, like a hawk, gliding overhead searching for anything out of place. Who'd a thought that something like that could be so full of life and mystery? I was deep in thought when I heard the hoot of an owl behind me, I looked at it and chuckled. It was sitting on the branch of a dead tree with skeleton-like branches. He was small, white, and rather cute.

I turned back to take in the picture-perfect place. The sun was just rising, casting an orange hue over the entire backdrop. It looked like something that would be in a movie, challenging the character every step.

Everything got strangely quiet, I looked at my feet, and found a shadow emerging that was not mine. I slowly turned back and watched the miraculous sight. The owl was gone, and from it, transformed a man. I had never seen anyone like him before, he had platinum blonde hair…..

"Admiring my Labyrinth, Kaitlyn?" He crossed his arms and a mocking grin spread across his face. "I am rather proud of it myself." He finished with a no-emotion voice.

"How do you know who I am?" I queried in a very young-sounding voice..

"I see you do not remember." He seemed pleased.

"Remember what? And who are you?" I whimpered.

"You know very well who I am, you showed it the first time we met." He said, as he pointed at me with a gloved finger.

I had no idea what he was talking about. I was sure we hadn't met before.

Apparently seeing my confusion, he said: "I am Jareth, the goblin king. And this" he swept his long arm gracefully over the sight. "Is my Labyrinth. The very one your own aunt.. passed through.. and nearly didn't escape from."

His arrogant, selfish behavior seeped through his diverse eyes. I didn't believe any of this, I couldn't.. _This couldn't be real. I'm dreaming, that's all. And now that I know that, it's a lucid dream. Now I can control everything that I want to._ I looked square into the face of the man. "Hey! I'm going to go home now. RIGHT NOW! I will be laying on our couch with Merlin drooling on my feet.. NOW!" I shouted with my eyes closed.

When I opened them, the scene was exactly the same. Except for the man who claimed to be Jareth was smiling this horrible, Grinch smile. "You're no match for me, Kaitlyn!" He said in a strangely familiar tone. He maneuvered his hands and a crystal appeared in them. He started to juggle the crystal as it showed my room, downstairs, and finally, Sarah. Then his words hit me: _"the very one your own aunt passed through."_ Nah, he must be joking. I couldn't picture SARAH even getting close to something like this! "I don't believe you!" I shouted. "I'M GOING HOME RIGHT NOW!" I shouted again, only a flicker of hope lasted that it was really a dream. I MUST be dreaming, that's the only logical solution here!

I noticed a clock had appeared on a branch of the tree the owl had been perched on. This clock was strange, it had an extra number carved into its exquisite face. 13.

"You have 13 hours in which to solve the Labyrinth before.." He stopped. Before what? He was obviously thinking. His eyes were vibrating, and he had a crease between his feathery eyebrows. But then he nodded to himself. _Man, this guy is weird. _I thought.

"You have 13 hours in which to solve the Labyrinth before _you… _become one of us... Forever." He spoke with no sense of sympathy.

He started backing up towards the tree. Before he finished his sentence, both him and the clock disappeared. "It's only forever" I said, trying to ignore the feeling that lay deep within me. "Such a pity.." He replied with the wind.

I stopped moving. "_One of us_" What's that supposed to mean? I didn't understand. I looked at my awesome, blue and white (Waterproof up to 15 feet!) watch and noticed that there was a 13 marked on it as well. "The Labyrinth" I repeated to myself. This was crazy.

_**/ **_(New line for different POV. Last one didn't show.)

I stared blankly at the crystal. All in that second I knew where she was. I still stared at the little, glowing orb and my eyes started to water. How could this have happened? He couldn't have.. My mind started to think about what could happen to her out there. _She's so clumsy, she'll never make it! Come on Sarah, don't be that way! She'll lose the bet! Come on Sarah.. _Wait, bet! Nothing could have been taken! I did something that I thought I would never do again in my entire life.

"JARETH!" I called out. Nothing happened, so I turned back and started for the door. Then I felt a breeze. The windows were still wide open, which caused the glitter dazzle transition CRAP to blow all around the room. I turned around, trying not to laugh. Or cry. I frankly didn't know what I was feeling right now. Angry.

"My dear Sarah, how _nice _to see you again." His voice was exactly the same. Mocking. Nothing at all really, had changed about him. "_Nice?_ Yeah, this is just the best!" I lashed out in anger. "WHAT did you do with Kaitlyn!" I screamed, not keeping my emotions inside. I was mad. And not just the normal kind of mad, I was ready to march over to the Labyrinth myself and throw every living being known including Jareth into the bog of eternal stench before they could _BLINK_!

Somehow, Jareth kept his statuesque appearance, not reacting whatsoever to _my_ reactions. "My dear Sarah.." I cut him off. "STOP calling me that." I hissed. "It's just a habit" He said coldly.

"My dear Sarah." He started again. I groaned. "Let me tell you: Kaitlyn _asked_ to be taken to the Labyrinth, I did not take her by my own will. Why must you accuse me before addressing the problem?" He said pathetically. I pretended to think. "I don't know. Maybe because you took my baby brother-" It was his turn to cut me off. "You asked for him to be taken. I took him." He replied matter-of-factly.

"You PLUNGED me into an oubliette, to FORGET about me!" I remembered every detail that had happened, like it happened yesterday.

"You knew that the door led straight to the castle. You chose down by your own will. And I wouldn't forget." He replied, yet again.

"You ruined my life!" I said in a near whisper.

He stood in thought. "And how did I do that? You learned to care for your brother. You gained new appreciation for and from your _parents_, you learned that DREAMS aren't always the answer to life, and you gained friends you thought you could never have. And believe me I know all about them.. Now, is that ruining your life?" He walked in a circle around me. It reminded me of the way he spoke before I confronted him with that line.. That one line that claimed all..

I picked up the crystal that was still under the curtains. "Show me Kaitlyn!" I commanded the inanimate object. It showed a clear image of her position. She hadn't even gotten to the gate yet. She quickly turned around and looked in every direction, like she knew that someone was watching her. "Come on Kaitlyn." I silently cheered. "You can get through this. Just as I did." I recalled proudly.

Then I remembered.

"Sir goblin king" I mocked. He took no thought of it and replied "Jareth. What _is_ it?"

"Fine then, _Jareth_, When I came the Labyrinth, I came for my brother.." He cut me off again.

"I know what your going to say, no need to say it. I told her that she would become mine in thirteen hours if she didn't solve my Labyrinth. To work for the rest of her life for me.. as a goblin.." He sounded like a snake. It was disgusting.

"You little cheat!" I murmured. He just grinned. He was seriously, horrible.

"As long as your watching her, I will watch her too." I blurted out.

"Are you saying you are going to intrude into my castle, sit in MY throne, and HELP this girl through MY Labyrinth?" he raged, still mocking me, a bit over the top. Believe me, I've seen his throne, and I wouldn't touch it, let alone sit in it… Just that thought..

"Exactly" I replied, regaining my cool. I had no idea what he would say. I figured that wasn't the best on my part.

"Request accepted." _WHAT THE HECK _That was probably the only reply I wasn't expecting. I thought he was kidding, but he wasn't smiling. Then I felt stupid, of course. He wouldn't joke.

He showed no sign of the earlier rage. He fabricated a crystal elaborately in his hands, and threw it into nothingness. _- _Ididn't see any more.

_**/**_

**Whew! Dramatic chapter! ;0) I couldn't think of another way for the bet to work, so I hope that sounds okay. I also hope I'm portraying Jareth okay, I'm not very good at that kinda thing. **

**I have more things to reveal. I don't want to reveal everything in one chapter though. Haha. **


	8. Chapter 8: You gets in, there

**Hello.. Again! I have gotten PM s about my story (If I put the "s" close to the PM is corrects as "pms" LOL! Okay, sorry..) **

**Some people like the idea of Kaitlyn betting for herself, some people don't. So if you like (Or don't like it) please, leave a contribution in the little box! (In other words. Construct me in reviews!)**

**ALSO I have failed at line-changing. Please bear with me as I fail.. ;0) I'll try again.**

**ALSO! Today is Jim Henson's birthday! Woot! All credit goes not to me, but to this epic dude ^_^**

**I also do not own Darth Vader. Lol. He is mentioned in a line here..**

**To my nerd buddy: Yes, I used one of your famous lines. You will know which one it is ;0)**

**(I love being vague) Okay, this is my most random intro yet. Sorry people..**

**EDIT: My nerd buddy pointed out flaws in the story that made it extremely confusing. I have changed them so people wont get confused ;)**

**8888888888888888**

This was crazy.

I was sitting outside dark metal doors. I had walked for about half an hour when I came to a small octagon-shaped brick wall. In the center there was a solid, menacing, metal gate. Little moths flitted around the brass-ring knockers like it hadn't seen visitors for many years. I tried pushing it open but intensely failed, so here I am, hopelessly sitting, while time is ticking by. Threatening with every second to see my unknown fate.

I heard a shuffle. "Who's there" I pleaded. "Me." came the muffled reply. I looked around and didn't see anyone. This was hopeless. I sighed. "HOW DO I GET INTO THIS LABYRINTH!" I sort of shouted to myself with a voice loud enough to waken the dead. I impressed myself.

The huge iron gate started to shake, tossing off the dirt that was caked to its' cold face.

I started to walk towards the opening. All I saw was another brick wall, but this time, it was wet and mossy. "You gets in.. there" The delayed voice played behind me. As if I didn't know. The person who opened the gate obviously couldn't see. I laughed to myself, half nervously and half to relieve my fear of whatever will happen. I stepped forward and heard the double doors close behind me which a thud, echoing off the grimy walls with a sound like that of a rifle.

I entered into this long, extremely long, corridor. It was all brick, unidentified gel was seeping through the cracks where the mortar had chipped off. Orange moss lined the edges of the cracked border. _Gross. _I thought to myself. _If this dude really is a king, he should at least keep this place looking nice! _I shuddered. I looked left and right. Each way looked exactly the same.

I chose right. As I walked I started to notice that everything was covered in glitter. The scene started to change, as I got further, dead branches started sticking out of the walls, seemingly reaching for me like skeleton arms in a horror house. One branch snagged and ripped the shoulder part of my shirt off. Now I looked COMPLETELY ridiculous, and I didn't know where I was going.

I tripped over a loose stone on the ground and nearly faceplanted into a little ledge that had been carved into the wall. My hands stopped me, but I happened to grab a piece that wasn't very secure. That cause nearly half of all the stonework to fall off. _Great. I've only just started and I've already broken something. _I though miserably as I sat down, wiping my hands on my pants. I looked at the path that I was traveling. It went on forever. I looked at my watch, two hours had already passed, and I had achieved nothing.

I screamed at the wall across from me, hopeless that anyone would hear. This was truly, impossible. I thought about what would happen if I lost. _What really would I lose? I don't know what the dude meant about being "one of them." One of what?_

I was deep in thought and a voice behind me shattered my wall of inattentiveness. "'Alo!' I quickly spun around, scraping my bare shoulder on the rough wall. I looked everywhere, then I spotted a little worm. He was kind of cute, he had a little tuft of blue hair, and he was wearing a scarf. I did a double take. "You said, "alo?" Didn't you!"

He replied "No, I said al- "Yeeaah as' right!" he corrected himself.

_Man, these creatures are getting weird, and odder. What kind of a place is this?"_

"Can you help me? I'm stuck in this Labyrinth, I need to get to the castle, I need to at least get out.. Of this corridor. Can you help me?" I rambled, searching for words.

"I can only 'elp you, if you ask the right question!" The little guy replied.

I stood up, frustrated. "Well how about _this _question then. I have to get to the castle, but this just goes on and on! Just tell me, are there any turns or corners? Or openings? Anything! Just.. How do I get to the castle?"

"Now that is the right question miss! You can't get far in here if you don't ask the right questions! Funny story there miss.. It was about 20 years ago.. Yes, I do believe so.." I was getting more frustrated by the second. I walked to the opposite wall from the worm and tried to lean back onto it. Apparently there was no actual wall, because I fell right through. I sat down hard and looked to both of my sides. It was a secret opening! I could still hear the worm; "As' right! You found it miss! Just remember to go to the left this time, another funny story there…" I got up, thanked the worm, and booked it. And little did I notice that the ledge where the worm was standing was no longer broken.

I had been running for what seemed like forever. I was determined to get through this Labyrinth. I finally saw an opening, I stopped for a second to catch my breath and then took off again. It cleared into something that looked like a plaza, but it was all sandstone and tile. I again, looked left and right and decided that this was the actual "maze" part. There were turns everywhere, it seemed like no matter I where went, I found a new place.

I decided that it would be best to mark my tracks, then I would know if I'd been in that area or not. I didn't have anything with me to write with, so I found a small tile and picked it up, straight out of the ground. Underneath, a bald man about a foot tall, looked up at me with surprised eyes. "AAHH!" I shouted, stumbling backwards and scuffling away.

Now _that _was _SERIOUSLY weird_. I thought. I still had the tile in my hand, it was about the size of my palm. I decided it would be best to return it, as that man scared the crap out of me and I wouldn't like him coming back to me for the missing tile. I walked back to where I had just come from. The tile had been replaced, and so had the sandstone block that was in front of it. It was now a wall.

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" I raged. "It just keeps changing! Oh what a horrible place this is!" I kept ranting on about how stupid this place was, and threw the tile down, causing it to shatter into a billion pieces. I finally just sat down against the wall, which had now turned into nothing. I sat down hard _again_. My butt was going to be beat up by the end of this. If I got out, anyways. I put my head down. I heard many whispers in front of me, and I slowly looked up.

**888888888888888888**

Throne. Really? It'd be a precious honor for it to be called a chair!

I was watching Kaitlyn through one of Jareths crystals, she was at the part with the two Scottish card doors.

I was surprised at how much she's acted like me through the whole thing!

Earlier, I was watching while she was with the uh.. Worm. Jareth only lets me watch for 30 minutes underground time and then he takes the crystal away for 30 minutes, above ground time. Lets say this, 5 years above ground is 1 year underground. So split that up into minutes and I barely get to watch Kaitlyn at all. Woe is me.

So anyways, the worm had told her that she must ask the right questions. That's exactly what Hoggle said to me some while ago. Come to think of it, I hadn't seen Hoggle at all yet..

I also noticed that the worm told her about something that happened 20 years ago. That was right around the time that I was here. Had he led me the wrong way? I also thought about the doors, where Kaitlyn was at now. They said it led straight to the castle, why did I choose down? I kept thinking of my stupid mistakes. The more I thought, the more there were.

"What am I supposed to do?" I heard Kaitlyns' voice. I looked at Jareth, who was sitting on the floor holding the crystal. _I never thought I'd ever see the goblin king sitting on the floor. _I thought, holding back a smile. _Well, I hadn't expected to see him at all, really. _But really, it was a pretty funny sight. Not that I'd want to see it again though..

He was cross legged with his arms crossed as well. The crystal was balancing on the tip of his left hand, his eyes were wide like a little kids who found a piece of candy. I looked at the clock and nearly lunged for the crystal, for it had been 30 minutes. I peered inside as Jareth looked at me disapprovingly.

"Which door is which?" I heard her say. I hoped with all of my heart that she would choose the right door.

"Uh, you can't ask US, you can only ask ONE of us!" I heard the annoying card things say. That was so rehearsed.

"But why?" Kaitlyn whined.

"That's in the rules!" The blue guard said. "And I must warn you that one of us always tells the truth. And one of us always lies. That's in the rules too! He always lies." The red guard pointed to the blue guard as he spoke.

"I do not! I always tell the truth! He's the liar!" The blue guard protested and blamed the red guard.

I watched, amused, at the bickering between them. They did the same thing as when I was there.

Kaitlyn was obviously confused, my heart sank. _What if she chose the wrong door? _I couldn't bear to even think about it..

"Alright.." She marched up to the blue guard. "What color shirt are you wearing?" She asked. I nearly had a heart attack.

The guards started whispering. "You can't ask a question like that!" The red guard said.

"But why NOT?" Kaitlyn pushed.

"You have to ask a yes or no question, it's in the rules!" The blue guard said in that I'm-oh-so-important voice.

Kaitlyn was turning white. Meanwhile, I was turning a nice, dark shade of RED! I had told her about all of this! Why didn't she follow?

Kaitlyn looked like she was going to pass out. "Alright, then answer this-"

The blue guard stopped her. "Nope, you can only ask one question! It's in the-" Kaitlyn then stopped him.

"RULES? Those _damn_ rules! You didn't tell me any of that!"

"Well, yes! That's why, I am the liar!" The blue guard started laughing, then stopped, realizing what he just said.

"But if you're the liar, then what you just said is a lie!" Kaitlyn defended.

I was impressed. Smart girl!

"Well, yes? So what of it?" The blue guard said.

"Then.. You would be LYING about lying, which would then claim that you were speaking the truth!"

The blue guard stopped and looked her in the eye. "What did you say, lass?"

_Lass?_

"If you were the liar, claiming you were lying, then that would turn what you said into you were telling the truth! She stopped for a moment.

"But then if that was the truth, then you would be telling the truth about lying, which would turn it back into a lie. Then the whole thing repeats again. So how do I really know ANYTHING here?"

I'm pretty sure my face looked exactly the same as the guards did. Even Jareth didn't look too enlightened.

"Is that right?" The red guard asked the confused blue guard.

"I don't know! This girl is even more confusing than the last one!" They started laughing again. _Last one? They are talking about me!_

"So which door are you going to choose?" The red guard asked.

I forgot about that. I prayed silently that she would choose the right one. It was a 50/50. She had no help.

"I, uh. Well.." Her voice started cracking.

*Ding* I heard a clock chime.

"I guess I'll choose…" Poof! The crystal disappeared, and was back on Jareths' fingertip. "Your 30 minutes is up, my dear Sarah." He spoke with a sad tone. I didn't know if it was real or not. Why would he care? Exactly. He wouldn't.

I gaped at him for a while, my eyes red in anger. I had this huge scream welling up inside of me, but I felt like it couldn't be let out. "YOU GIVE ME BACK THAT CRYSTAL JARETH OR I'LL-" What could I do? It was his Labyrinth. Even though he had no power over me that didn't mean that I owned the place. He just gave me another sad smile and stood up. "I'm sorry, but your 30 minutes is up." He shook his finger and tossed his head, flinging his long hair over his shoulders. Then I noticed his ears.. They were long. Perfect for dragging.

He juggled the crystal with weird hand motions. I could no longer see the image inside.

I forgot all about my sanity and leapt out, grabbing one of his ears by the very tip. He just looked at me with a surprised expression. "I noticed the floor is a little.. dirty, I'd like to clean it so I'm not breathing in dusty air. Your HAIR looks like it will get the job done PERFECTLY WELL!" I threatened with a voice that would put Darth Vader to shame.

To my surprise, he smiled at me. "My dear Sarah. My magic is much more powerful than my hair." He blinked and the floor was sparkling clean. He was not getting my point. I let go of his ear and he picked up the crystal. "If you really want to see what happens to your beloved niece, here." He tossed the crystal over to me and the image appeared again. The crystal danced on my fingers for a while, and the image began to get clearer. I gasped and my eyes got blurry. She had chosen the wrong door.

**88888888888**

**So I wasn't planning on ending it like that, but I decided to make it a cliffy. **

**Also, the "I had the craziest dream last night" from the "as the world falls down" chapter was NOT supposed to be quoting "Black Swan" lol.. I've never even seen it! Oh email ;0)**


	9. Chapter 9: Your eyes can be so cruel

**Well, hello again! I looked at my stats and found that more people were reading my story than I ever expected! Thanks a lot guys! **

**As much as I would love to own Labyrinth, I don't. Such a pity..**

**This is a repost. My other one didn't have the POV changes which made everything confusing ****J**

**Please, leave a contribution in the little box.**

**[_]**

**888888888888888888888**

This tunnel went on forever. I had finally gotten past those guards, annoying as it was. I finally just told them to open one of the doors, but they told me "I had to choose one." So I chose the one on the left. I watched the door open, my heart beating too fast to tell, and I stepped forward. Leaving the laughing guards behind as the door slammed shut. Even though the cave like walls were completely closed off, I felt a few chilling breezes that sent shivers down my spine.

**8888888888888888888888**

**(Yeah I know, super short Kaitlyn POV but I couldn't have her walk forever :P)**

My eyes were parched, as I had not blinked in what seemed like a really long time. My knuckles were turning white from clutching the crystal so hard, I thought it would shatterany moment now. "What's done has been done. I am, sorry my dear Sarah." I rapidly turned my head, and I felt a muscle in my back seize up. Jareth had moved from his strange position on the floor to right behind me, I could feel his breath down my back. I stood up slowly and glared at Jareth with a forced under bite. I was so hot it felt like I had landed face-first onto a frying pan.

I didn't even know what to say, my words raged inside of me, threatening to come out with added use of saucy language. I marched behind the chair to where Jareth was standing, and pressed my forehead to his. His ears were now in perfect grabbing distance. "So you really think you can play that little game? Huh JARETH?" I screamed at the top of my lungs. His face twitched and twisted into a sad scowl. "I'm very sorry, my dear Sarah. She chose her fate, I did not." he looked down. _Whoa. He looked down. That is so weird. _His hair was now all over my forehead.I grabbed his ear once again and yanked it upwards, forcing him to look me in the eye. "You do something about this, Jareth or I will.." I thought about the words I would choose. I had to think of something fast that would frighten him. "I will seriously.." My words trailed off.

I let go of his now-red ear and looked at the crystal. Kaitlyn was still walking. I hopelessly murmured under my breath at the crystal. _Oh I WISH we could do something to help you.. _"We? Did you just say.. We? My dear Sarah?" I forced my eyes away from the crystal and onto Jareth. "If you call me "My dear Sarah" ONE MORE TIME-"

"Now now, Sarah. You have already done what needs to be done here." He crossed his stupid arms again.

"What is THAT supposed to mean! Oh JARETH!" He waited for me to say more. Then it hit me. "I WISH YOU WOULD.." I stopped. How could I really trust him? He took Toby, he could very well take Kaitlyn as well. I looked at the crystal, then to Jareth, the crystal.. Jareth.. "Okay Jareth. I'll trust you on this. But if you do anything OTHER than my words, I will seriously rebuild our final meeting, but you wont fall off the stairs this time.. I will SHOVE you off!" I hissed. He had a strange look frozen on his face.

_What was I saying? _

I closed my eyes. "I WISH-"

**0000000000000000000000000**

**(Jareth will have 0's to show when the POV is his. He wont have a POV in many chapters, so don't get confused.)**

She had been staring at that crystal for more than 30 minutes. Her eyes lost that shine that they normally had. I had been sitting on the floor for that time, I can't believe I actually let her sit in my throne..

I was quite amused at her reactions to the crystals showings, but I truly felt sorry for her. I finally got up, and materialized behind my throne. She looked up at me too quickly and I heard a distinct crack come from her back. I winced.

Her face was a dark cranberry color, like the lipstick she was wearing the first time we had met. She was using word lashing out at me like a cobra, fast and poisonous. I had never seen my dear Sarah like this, it hurt me. She had been silently wishing in her thoughts, but never a word of it spoke. By the expressions on her color altering face, I could tell she was having a war within her wits. I could nearly heard the cries that illuminated from her mind. Just then, a particularly snoopy goblin fell through the door, obviously he had been leaning on it, listening to our conversation. "WHAT IS it, Sqig?" I bellowed at him in a menacing tone. I was annoyed. Sarah was still mesmerized by the crystal and didn't seem to notice anything.

"EE! Wel, Ehe, Kingy! Sqig is my name! You were correct! YAY!"

Ugh, goblins were so DISGUSTING.

"WHY are you here? SQIG!" I shouted again. This time, even louder. I was actually impressed, though, that he used the word "Correct."

"I uh, wel, Kingy.. I ee, I tell you now that the-" He was soon airborne. A boot and a bog will surely teach him. _Then again, goblins are too stupid and revolting to learn anything. _

"I wish.." I snapped right back from my thoughts. I heard Sarah.

She claimed her trust, and wished me away.

****

Did this tunnel ever end? I glanced at my watch, I had been walking for an hour. I looked back to where I had come from. The closed door looked to be about 5 feet away. "DAMN!" I shouted and pounding my fists on the walls. I was mad, I was MAD! I was just ready to give up on the whole thing. Who cares if I ran out of time and became a goblin, what did I have to lose? Who CARES?

_Goblin.. Who cares if I became a.. Goblin? _My mind was fogged. Like in a dream, when you are trying to get what's happening, but some sort of filmy veil is covering your eyes.

I saw images of dancing people, dancing red things, dancing.. I couldn't remember.

Then they started singing. _Chilly down with..-You remind me of the babe..-There's such a sad love.._

It all continued. I found myself singing along to the songs that were playing in my mind. I don't know what it was, I still couldn't remember. Then the final song was played. _"Everything I've done I've done for YOU." _The last word echoed off the walls, sending a wave of power through the air which blew back my hair. I stumbled forward and ran. _What were all these things_? I was so confused. I ran and ran, then I stopped. Before me, lay another door. It was made of wood, and rather shabby. My legs were shaking, and I started towards the door. Suddenly, the floor gave way beneath me. I screamed and clawed frantically at anything I could hold on too. I suddenly stopped falling, I had grabbed something. I looked up. I saw a gloved hand, grasping my wrist.

"_Everything I've done I've done for YOU." _The voice sang it exactly like my mind. Jareths' face appeared at the opening of the place where I had fallen. _"I move the stars for no one." _He kept singing. Not bothering to pull me up.

My hand was slipping, he just looked at me. "Your eyes can be so cruel."

I looked at him with wild eyes. I had remembered.

"Just as I can be so cruel." He stood up, letting my hand slip.

**88888888888888888888**

The crystal shattered. I had thrown it against the wall, too angry and sad to keep watching. The image of Kaitlyn still remained in the broken glass. _How could he do this. How.. Could he do this.. _

Jareth.. I shouldn't even call him that. That.. THING appeared next to me again. I looked up at him, my eyes were probably red and puffy, but I didn't care. "Why." Was all I merely said. I didn't have the strength to say anything else.

"My dear Sarah.." He started.

I glared at him with a look that said "I really want to kill you right now."

"Don't call me that.. Do you know what you've done?" I didn't look at him when I spoke.

"You say that so often. And yes, I know what I have done."

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" I screamed.

"I did something that was against my law. I did something that I have never done before in all my time with the Labyrinth. I moved the STARS for you, my dear Sarah, can't you see it?" He replied darkly.

"All you did was take away the last." I cried. "How is that moving the stars for me?"

"Look, Sarah." He pulled out another crystal.

Kaitlyn was at the two door knockers, just before the Firey forest. She was sleeping.

I looked in amazement. I wondered if the image was real, and not just Jareth playing a cruel joke on me. "What did you do?" I asked again.

"I already answered that." He replied again.

I stood up, I had the mindset to give Jareth a hug, but that would just be to weird.. After all, most of this was his fault. And I was still mad at him.

So I gave him a gratitude punch in the arm instead.

"My dear Sarah, why must you assault me? You've seen what I have done!" He coward, confused.

I half-laughed. "In aboveground, we do that to say thanks." I added: "Sometimes."

I didn't want him to show up aboveground and punching everyone.

"You mortals have such strange ways of doing things.." He replied, a ghost of a smile flickered across his still confused face.

**88888888888888888888**

I was falling. Falling into blackness. The next thing I knew I laying on another tile floor and staring up at the strange face carved into a rock.

I slowly got up. My neck felt like a dictionary had dropped on it. After all, stone is not the most ideal sleeping spot. I suddenly remembered what I had just gone through. My skin still had the Goosebumps from the chilling air. I thought about everything. _Sarah.. Jareth.. The Labyrinth.. _Everything fell into place. The peach! I had eaten the peach! Sarah had WARNED me about peaches! Agh.

I stood up, my legs were so sore I nearly fell down. My hand caught the ring of a incredibly ugly door knocker.

**Whew! Long chapter J Quite dramatic for my tastes, but oh well. Hope you guys like it!**


	10. Chapter 10: Knock and the door will open

_**I signed on this morning with my inbox full of favorite story and review alerts! Thank you so much guys! Seriously! Oh, and I'm changing the POV transition since everyone was confused by my last chapter. When it's transitioning to someone I will use their initial. Like if I was doing Sarahs there would be S's..**_

_**I do not own Labyrinth. I'm running out of witty lines here to go with the disclaimer..**_

_**Please, leave a contribution in the little box.**_

_**[_]**_

_**JHaines, I would like to hear your outcome! Inbox me if you want!**_

_**I actually made a cover for this chapter, if you want to see it, go to my deviant art! Ludocallsrocks. Or you can click this simple link here. ;) - **_.com/art/Labyrinth-fanfic-cover-261695327

_**KKKKK**_

Sarah told me about them, I knew it.

"Hello?" I shouted at the knocker with the ring through his ears. No response. I walked over to the other ugly knocker. This one had a ring through his mouth. "Hello.." I said a bit more softly. His lips twitched a little, but he didn't say anything. I had an idea.

I danced over to the "ears" knocker. I stared directly at his face for several seconds before he said anything. "It's very RUDE to stare!" He bellowed in the same voice Sarah described. _Got him! _I thought. "Yeah, I know!" Came my: "incredibly dumb to the average person but really had clever and concealed meaning." reply. Now that's a mouthful..

I walked over to the knocker with the ring in his mouth.

I pulled on the ring but it was frozen in its' place. He tried shouting but the ring prevented him from doing so. I pulled even harder, and to my surprise, I pulled him straight out of the door! He crashed to the ground with a tremendous noise. _Oh. Crap. _I thought. It definitely wouldn't make Jareth happy to find out I just assassinated one of his knockers. I picked the knocker up, and he was rather banged up from his unexpected air travel.

"It feels so good to get that ring out of my mouth again!" He chuckled, with no apparent knowledge of what just happened. His large nose was chipped, revealing the gold underneath the tarnished finish. I looked down, and several feet away the ring was spinning, like when you flick an upright coin on a table.. Then it toppled. It must have come out on impact.

"Are you okay?" I queried.

"I'm perfectly fine. You wont be able to get through that door though." He retorted with the same raspy laugh Sarah told me about.

I glanced at the door and realized that I just destroyed the entrance to a place I knew about, what to avoid and where to go.. I felt like punching myself. I looked at my watch, I only had 3 hours left.

"Knock, and le' DOOR will open!" The knocker in my hands chanted. I shifted him to my left hand and pounded on the door he used to be the knocker too, with my empty, right hand. The door didn't budge.

I gently placed the knocker on a niche that was carved into the wall, and started over to the other door. I gingerly touched the cold ring with the very tips of my fingers, before lifting it horizontally and letting it go with a terrifying _THWACK!_

One knock was enough to create a sound that penetrated the thick door. It creaked open in a fashion that reminded me of the gate at the beginning of the Labyrinth. I peered inside cautiously.

There was a red path, canopied with trees, which had leaves that looked like golden lace. Their red bark looked like a labyrinth itself, the cracks turning and twisting in thin channels that worked over the entire tree. The sky was a deep orange, that faded into pink like a watercolor. Silhouettes of birds flew lightheartedly in front of the crystal-like moon, which was already showing. I took one step forward and my shoe sent a little puff of the crimson dust into the air. The wind carried it away in swirls. The golden bushes were dusted with a thin coat of glitter, like everything else in the Labyrinth. But somehow, here, it made everything look better. _Now THIS is a place I could get used to. _I thought. It took my breath away.

I stepped forward again and looked behind me as I heard the door close. The door was gone, and in its place was a large red stone.

I reached down to get a handful of the beautiful dirt, I found out it was incredibly soft and light. I threw off my shoes and let my bare feet sink into the ground. I realized that I had only a little time left, and started running.

_**SSSSS**_

My eyes were teary and my mouth was open, as I watched Kaitlyn in this beautiful place. Jareth saw my eyes and came over to me. "My dear Sarah, why are you affecting?" He asked, expressing concern.

"I'm not.. sad!" I said without looking up. He stared at me with unspoken words.

"I'm just appreciating the splendor of this place.. I never noticed it before." I sniffled. I felt like I was in a dramatic production.

Jareth just looked at me like he didn't believe what he just heard. "Thank you." he managed to say. He tapped his riding crop against his leg.

I gazed, once again, at the crystal. Kaitlyn had met up with something that was obscured by a tree. It was big, that's all I could tell from the gauzy orb.

_**KKKK **_

Great. My pants were COMPLETELY covered in dust now. I picked myself up, startled from the large beast that was lurking in the trees. I had been just walking along, minding my own business, when BAM! I walk smack dab into a big hairy FACE! Whatever it was, it let out a gigantic roar and knocked me over. I opened my eyes, apparently they had been closed, and looked up. There was a big patch of fur, or at least from what I could tell. I moved a little closer and realized that there were two eyes within all the red hair. They were black and shiny, they curiously focused on me.

"Grudo" The big monster grunted.

_Grudo? _

"Grudo? That is your name?" I laughed.

I thought back to Sarah's story, she told me that one of her friends was big and red, but I couldn't remember his name. After all, the peach did wipe out some of my memory.

I heard a scuffling in the tree. It got louder, and I looked up just a moment before having something crash into my face and knock me down once again. "AYEEEEE!" I heard the thing shriek. I brushed the red dust off of my face, and looked around. I didn't see anything, even Grudo was gone. "Hello?" I called. My throat was dry, and my tongue tasted like iron. I looked at my watch and noticed how chapped my hands were. The time! 12o' clock. I only had one hour left! I got up, and my adrenaline caused me to run faster than I'd ever had. I didn't care to look back.

_**Yeah I know, long time, short chapter. Sorry! I promise the next one will be a lot longer **__**J **_

_**I had a lot of trouble with this chapter, I don't know why. I don't like it very much, but I hope you do.**_


	11. Chapter 11: Hey! Little lady!

_**So, I realized that I kind of.. Hated my last chapter. Lol.. I hope this one turns out better!**_

_**I still don't own Labyrinth. I only own Grudo, who was inspired by someone I don't own. *sad***_

_**Please, leave a contribution in the little box!**_

_**[_]**_

_**KKKKK**_

The sky was an even deeper orange, it strangled out the pink and took over the entire scene. I could hear the ticking of the clock in my mind, taunting me with every step. Taunting me with the thought that I had already lost, that it was all over. Done. I could not run any longer, I slumped down in a heap and cried. The ticking was getting louder, and so were my wails. I felt a touch on my shoulder. "Hey little lady, what eatin' yo HEAD?" I looked up, perplexed. Tears streaked on my face.

There before me was something that resembled a Firey. It was not red, but purple. He had feathers, large hands, and a small black nose on the tip of his long snout. "You're a Firey, aren't you?" I asked.

He looked at me with his large purple eyes and sniffed the air. "I don't know whatcho talkin'bout. My name is Purfi! And I am a.. Uh.."

"It doesn't matter. I'm Kaitlyn! Do you know a way to the castle? That can be traveled in less than an hour?"

"Little missy, it DOES matter! I haven't known myself since I was thrown out!" _Thrown out from where?_

He obviously didn't hear my question.

"Well, you look an awful lot like a Firey, my aunt told me about them!" I said, then quickly changed the subject.

"Do you know a quick way to the castle?" I recited extremely fast.

"Well lady, yes, I do! But it requires tho' Bog! You heard O' the Bog haven't you?"

I think he meant the bog of eternal stench. Oh geez.

"Yes.. I've heard of it. Can you take me?"

His nose twitched. He repeated "Uh" multiple times before giving an answer.

"Sure. But I'll tell YOU in all my time, I haven't heard ONE PERSON asking to go to that dreaded place! Follow me little lady!"

_Well, it can't be THAT bad, if all it does is smell._

Purfi jumped up and swung onto a branch of one of the golden trees.

"Hey.. You wouldn't by chance have dropped onto my face earlier, have you?" I asked after watching him swing through the trees.

Purfi jumped down. "Sorry about that little lady, I was swingin' along, and my arm came off. It happens all the time you see, but usually no one's below me!" He started laughing uncontrollably. These things were so demented.

He ran off again, and I continued to follow him. "Ah, here it is!" He said loudly. He knocked on what appeared to be nothing. I heard a creak. "Follow me!" He shouted with a wave of his hand. He disappeared into thin air. I looked left and right. No sight of him.

He appeared again. Half of his body was visible. The other half remained gone like he was partially under an invisible cloak. "Hey! You! I said follow me!"

"But there's no door or opening to go through! It's just.. Air!." I shouted back.

"Haven't you been told? Things aren't always what they seem in this place! Now get your HEAD on through here!"

I stepped forward and closed my eyes. I started to walk and the air temperature changed immediately. It had been relatively warm outside, and now it was ice cold. I opened my eyes, curious as to what just happened. The surroundings had changed from red to green, the gold turned to brown. It was the forest behind the other door! The one Sarah told me about! My heart skipped a beat. I knew where I was!

I looked back, I had just walked through an invisible portal. "Alrighty little lady, keep followin' me! An I'll get you to the stench aHEAD of time!" He laughed again. _What is with these guys and heads?_

I walked stiffly, until Purfi grabbed my hand and yanked me forward, then I pitched into a full-pace run. "We're almost there little lady!" He called out. He suddenly stopped, and I crashed into his back, causing his feathered head to roll off! I screamed, and his head started laughing. His body was standing and kept the gestures.. of laughing. Within five seconds, the ground beneath us opened up. I screamed again as we fell down a long and twisty slide of stone. Purfi and his head were right behind me.

We landed with a _THUD_ on a large rock in the middle of a pool of green sludge. "Where are..we.." a wave of intense stench drifted by me. It was the worst scent I'd ever smelled! It smelled like rotten egg, manure, and trash that had been roasting in the sun far too long. Take all that, roll it together, and multiply it by a thousand and your nearly half way to imagining this place. What other place could it be but the bog of eternal stench?

"WHAT IS IT?" I shouted. Purfi was jumping from rock to rock and laughing, his head was next to me. I picked it up and chucked it at his headless body. "Whoa little lady! Got a temper!" He said in a serious tone, and started laughing again. His head wobbled on his hand, which he had stretched out to save his head from falling into this terrible stuff. "It's the bog of eternal stench little lady! What else?" He leapt onto the rock I was on and sat down.

"You in a hurry? We're not too far from the castle!"

I had forgotten about that! I had 30 minutes left.

I got up and brushed my hands together. "Take me there as fast as you can!" I screamed.

He looked at me with a feathery eyebrow raised. His nose was crooked as he said "Alrighty! You know the drill, follow me!"

I spotted a bunch of rocks that created a path to the other side of the bog, I headed over there. "Stop! Stop!" I heard someone cry.

I did just that, and peered over a rock. A little fox with an eye patch sprung out at me and landed on my head. "Stop I say!" He shouted at me again as he whacked my head with a stick. "Hey hey! I stopped okay?" I picked the little guy off my head.

"Sir Didymus?" I questioned. I didn't even realize what I had said until he replied. "Aha! Yes! I have waited here for 20 years to perform my duty once again! Without my permission, thou shall not cross this bridge!" He said in a know-it-all voice.

"May I have your permission? SIR DIDYMUS!" I repeated his name a little louder this time.

"You know my name! Never before have I seen this feat! May I ask.. How? He spoke in a slightly softer tone.

"Sarah. She's my aunt. Your one of her friends aren't you?" I quietly asked.

His expression softened even more. His brown eyes glittered and he took off his blue, pirate style hat. He bowed to me: "I shall do anything in my power to assist you! How may I bee of thee service?" He rose and put his hat back on. He was so cute.

"You can give me permission to cross this bridge!" I deepened my voice.

"Well then! I must inform you that I must take it up with the prince!"

"The prince?" I asked.

"Yes! Prince of the land of stench! I shall be right back, fair maiden."

Right before he turned around I said "Tell him that Sarah missed you guys."

"I shall, fair maiden! I shall tell the prince of the land of stench! A courageous warrior indeed! Never in my life-"

"Okay, yeah. I think I know who it is…"

The thing I said about Sarah missing them must have JUST now hit him, he turned around. "Sarah missed us?" He cocked his head.

"Very much." Came my answer.

"Ha!" He pondered a while. "Alright then! I shall be back at once!" He called to Ambrosias, hopped on his back, and rode off. _Why the heck is a fox riding a dog?_

I had no time to lose. I charged across the bridge, leaving behind sir Didymus and Purfi.

"Alright fair maiden! You have my permis-"

But I was already gone, with sir Didymus confused behind me.

_**SSSSS**_

I had a dream that I was running. Running through a field of flowers. They were red, blue, orange, yellow, pink, and white. Green hills surrounded me, the sky was pure, and there was no one and nothing in sight. Just me and the wind, which caressed the soft grass in gentle waves.

I was wearing a sleeveless, puffy white dress. It was light and airy as I flopped down into the bed of flowers. I landed next to a small hole. I could hear something in the hole, and I was taken over by that horrible, known, stranger-curiosity. I reached inside.

My braided hair became undone, and my white dress was dirty. But I didn't care, I had to find the source of the noise. It was like I was being pulled to it, yet repelled from it. Kind of like two magnets. My hand touched something cold, and I felt pulses like that of a heartbeat.

I pulled out the object, and found it was a clock. Thirteen had been engraved on it's face, and it was 12:45. I heard Kaitlyn scream in my mind, and Jareths voice came into the picture. "You had thirteen hours. Three more than your aunt, and yet, you still lost. Such a pity." I heard Kaitlyn scream again. I threw the clock and the ground split open. I fell down. Down into darkness. I was turning over in the air and watching as my white dress became longer and puffier, until it couldn't even see the end of it. I struck the ground in my dream and woke up.

Jareth was hovering right above me, with an amused glint in his mismatched eyes.

"Where is she?" I growled.

He handed me the crystal again without question. She was at the gates of the goblin city. She had the head of a purple firey in her hand. I smiled.

"What? The only reason I went back and got you is so you would HELP me!" I heard her scream at the firey. "I'm sorry little lady, I didn't know the man had extra securities installed!" The Firey pleaded. _Extra securities installed? _I chuckled.

"Well, how about this? I'll throw your head over the gate and you can find a way to get me in!" Kaitlyn responded. The Firey obviously didn't think too much of this plan for he had a very strange expression on his face.

"Alright little lady. I'll trust you!" He said after a moment of thought."

I watched in silence as she chucked the lone head over the gate. I couldn't hear any more, until-

"What?"

It was Kaitlyn. All I could hear were muffled groans. "Okay.. Are you sure?" Kaitlyn asked, looking nervous. "Okay, here we go.." She jumped onto a loose stone. She gripped the cracks in the wall desperately and started her way up- she was climbing the wall!. She was near the top when her hand hold broke loose. I stifled back a scream, but she kept her footing as she looked down to watch the rock tumble, float for a breif moment, then split into a million pieces on the unforgiving ground. She looked back up, shook it off nervously, and started climbing again.

She made it! She was on top of the wall!

I cheered silently, and Jareth was watching my expressions. Then suddenly, Kaitlyn looked onto the other side of the wall. I remembered what was on the other side.. And I couldn't bear to watch.

I peeked at the crystal and Kaitlyn had just run across the wall to the other side. She was now at the Goblin City! HOORAY!

_But what if she can't get down? What if she falls? What if the wall crumbles? _

As if horridly hearing my thought, the wall started to shake, Kaitlyn flung her arms around frantically and I watched in horror as the Fireys head jumped up and over the wall, leaving Kaitlyn to stumble backwards. And then she fell.

_**KKKK**_

I was falling. But this time, I could see the ground. I closed my eyes and felt a single teardrop leave my face. I had 10 minutes left, I was so close, and this was how it would end. I struck the ground and lost my consciousness

_**BWAHAHA! I am evil :D Don't worry, I didn't kill Kaitlyn, and I already have the next chapter written. I just wanted it to end as a cliffhanger so the story appears.. Better, somehow it just works like that**__** ;) **__**Please review!**_

**By the way, I have a few chapter covers on my deviantart- ludocallsrocks.**

**Same as my FF username. Enjoy!**


	12. Chapter 12: 13 hours

_**So don't kill me for that last chapter. ;0)**_

_**I tried uploading this chapter 4 days ago but fan fiction said it wasn't supported. AHH! I am back from catalina and it was so amazing. Whoa.. **_

_**Oh yeah by the way, I have decided to write how I came up with my character names, even though I didn't create that many.. Lol.:**_

**Kaitlyn: My name is very similar to this, and older people tend to mistake my name for "Kaitlyn" and it is now my half nickname.**

**Purfi: Haha.. I used a Jedi name generator for this. I typed in "Firey" "Labyrinth" and "Purple." and this is what comes out. Lol.**

**Grudo: I bet you had to really think about this one.. Ludo.**

_**I do not own Labyrinth. I bet you have realized that by now.**_

_**All credit goes to the creative mind of Jim Henson. Rest in peace, you awesome dude.**_

_**By the way, check out my deviant art! Ludocallsrocks.**_

_**SSSSSSSS (Remember, that means Sarah)**_

A goblin names Squig was cleaning up the shattered crystal I had thrown for the second time.

"Wy is mis champon of te Labrnth cryig?" He came over and waved his grubby little hand. He looked kind of like Yoda, but a strange bluish-brown color.

I didn't reply. Jareth had been in his tower the whole time watching everything from above.

"JARETH!" I screamed. He appeared, sitting on the windowsill, with his legs crossed. "Give me another crystal." I commanded. He smirked at me and said; "Are you sure your not going to throw it against my wall this time?"

"I am SURE." I rolled my eyes as I spoke lamely and unmeaning.

He fabricated another crystal, this time he didn't bother with the fancy hand maneuverings. I watched carefully, he held his hand, palm up, and I watched as little specks of light came together instantaneously and form the crystal. He looked up from the crystal and tossed it to me. It landed in my lap, creating a little dent in my long shirt. I picked it up. I suddenly felt a bolt of electricity through the right side of my body, so I threw it down and it shattered. I clutched my singed hand and glared at his face. One of his eyebrows was raised, and his mouth was twitching in a downward position.

"I thought you said you wouldn't throw it this time." he sneered sarcastically.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO IT! IT BURNED MY HAND!" I got up and shoved my hand in his face. He looked at it. I could feel his breath on my palm.

"It doesn't look burned to me." He replied with the same amount of sarcasm.

"What do you mean it doesn't look bur-" My hand instantly didn't hurt anymore. I turned it over and it looked normal. "Your so weird Jareth.." I murmured.

I asked for another crystal. He hesitated but finally handed it to me. He reached, then pulled away, like a little kid not wanting to give up his prized toy. "If you don't zap me again (Or whatever), I promise I will not throw it." I sighed. "I did not 'zap' you. My crystals are very powerful, and if someone who cannot fulfill that power handles them, the crystal might try to deter, as with my Labyrinth." _What in the underground did he just say?_

I peered inside, the image was blurry. Actually, there was no image. I realized what had happened and I slumped down on the dirty floor. I couldn't stop a couple tears from pouring down my face, then they began to flow. I put my head down.

A cool breeze swept by me, I knew that meant Jareth had walked by me. I finally took the strength to lift my head. I looked around with puffy eyes to realize that I was the only one in the room.

_**KKKKK**_

*Thud.*

You know how right as your about to fall asleep, you sometimes get this sudden jolt like your bed dropped forty feet and you become wide awake? That's what it was like.

I sat straight up. I looked around as my eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness. I was in my room. _It was all a dream! _I thought.

I got up and looked at the clock hanging on my wall. 1:12. _Man, its still to early to go downstairs or anything. _I slipped my robe on and realized that I was still in my clothes. _Wow, I must have really passed out last night! _I kept my brain on a straight track.

I was just fastening the robe tie around my waist as I opened the door. I headed down the stairs as quietly as possible, so I wouldn't wake Sarah. When I got to the bottom, it felt like someone dumped a bucket of ice water down my head.

Instead of the usual scene, Victorian and well-lit, I found something far different.

I was greeted with about 30 different staircases. Some were pointed up, some down.. Some were even on their sides.

It was the Escher room.

I shook my head, I didn't believe it. I turned around to run straight back to my room and flop face first on my fluffy pillow, but the staircase was replaced by a slanted wall, which I ran straight into. The echo bounced off the walls like a million fireworks.

I tossed my head, shaking my curls and letting them sprawl across my face in a disheveled manner as I picked myself off of the floor.

The room suddenly got cold, and I stood up. There in front of me stood Jareth. He was wearing a dark blue cape, a white poets shirt, his same leather gloves, and a feathered cape on top of his blue one. His eyes were framed by gold eye shadow, and his platinum hair stood proud and regal.

"How you turned my world.." I started to sing. I suddenly got embarrassed and I felt a blush prickle my neck. "You precious thing." He finished the line. He smiled halfheartedly then scoffed the floor with his heeled boot and looked at me. "Sarah has told you much of me. She also might have told you that I CAN be cruel."

_Heck yes.. _I thought. As if he could read my mind he looked at me and laughed. "I wonder what your basis for comparison is."

"Repeating lines, are we Jareth?" I sighed, catching my courage.

I stood very close to him, and finally realized how tall he was. I looked up at him like a scrawny chicken.

He looked at me and smiled. Well.. It wasn't really a smile, it looked like one of those; "I am so much better than you so watch your fat mouth" kind of expressions. I see them all the time at school.

"Sarah has been very detailed in her description." He chuckled in the same manner.

Yeah, and she told me about everything in this Labyrinth and that's why I got through it so easily!" I taunted. I suddenly shut my mouth. Nice going me..

He smirked and tilted his head. "You got through it? Oh really.."

My eyes started vibrating. "What do you mean? I got through this Labyrinth fair and square! You have no power over me!" I shouted.

"Oh Kaitlyn, have you not noticed? Look at the clock." He waved his arm to the magically appearing and disappearing clock that had ONCE AGAIN appeared out of nowhere.

"Yeah so?" I did a double take. He apparently saw my face because of what he said next.

"That's right Kaitlyn. Your 13 hours is up."

_**JJJJJJ **_

She looked up at me like a confused goblin. Her eyes looked like ice, the mood contrasting with their dark color. Her red hair seemed literally on fire as she raged.

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" She screamed at me. Her eyes were streaming silver.

"Come come, you had 13 hours. That's 3 more than your aunt had when she came here." I crossed my arms as a means to look more intimidating.

"But.. How could you? YOU HAVE NO POWER OVER ME!" She screamed again.

"I never had power over you, Kaitlyn. I never will."

And that was all I said.

She looked at me like a blank sheet of paper. She stuttered a few "I's" and "Wha's?" before speaking again.

"You say I had 13 hours. Were you counting the time it took for me to wake up after falling off your precious wall?" She rubbed the back of her head to prove her point. I noticed she winced and pulled her hand away as if something had scorched her. I observed her, she looked as if she went through war- Her hair was frizzy and tangled, her clothes were nothing more than rags, both of her shoes were gone, and to top it off, her cheek was scraped and her lips were bluish purple on one side.

The left side of my face twitched while I contemplated what she said.

_**These chapters are getting so dramatic! Don't like this one either, but oh well.**_

_**By the way I did not proofread this chapter, (Very much at least) so I apologize.**_


	13. Chapter 13: For the girl knew

_**Hey all! Well, I feel like the quality level of my story decided to throw itself off a cliff, and it has now struck bottom. This chapter I hope will be improved!**_

_**I still don't own Labyrinth. Period. Credit goes to Jim Henson.**_

_**KKKKK**_

His eyes were focused so deeply on mine I felt like he was staring into my brain. It was a really long time before he said anything. I heard two distinct chimes, I turned my face to the clock which still hung on the wall. It was 2 'o clock, an hour had passed since I ran out of time. He didn't move a muscle, he didn't even appear to be breathing. _Wow, whatever I said must have really affected him. _I thought. I crept slowly to his standing position and poked him in the shoulder. He suddenly jumped up and he flailed his arm pointlessly. His eyes were wide as he looked at me. I stifled back a giggle at his ungraceful maneuver.

He glared at me like he wanted to rip my head off. Any trace of a smile that remained on my face was chased away.

"I have a proposition. But your aunt will need to be here as well." He finally spoke.

"Okay.. Where is she?" I asked.

"She's in my castle. She has been watching as you progressed through my Labyrinth." He said.

She was here the whole time? "How did she get here?" I loudly asked.

"She wished it. I have no power over her, so I could not refuse. I will be right back and so will Sarah."

He didn't continue, leaving me to figure out the rest.

He started to leave then turned to me. "Stay here."

I watched as he disappeared in a shower of silver. It was swept un logically up a set of stairs, and through a doorway. My eyes got wide.

I charged up the stairs and through the doorway, completely ignoring Jareth orders. The walls were dark, and the only light I could see was at the end of the corridor. I came out through a small opening onto what seemed to be a large puzzle piece. It was completely silent. My hair was whipped around by winds from all directions, but the silence of it all was disturbing. I looked around, several building pieces were floating in the air against a purple backdrop.

I sat down and watched the buildings drift by me like clouds.

"Strange. This is all so familiar, yet I feel like I've never been here." I whipped my head around to see Sarah, standing in the doorway. She had a broad grin on her face that threatened to break her whole face in half. I jumped up and flung myself into her open arms.

"You have no idea how it felt to watch you.."

She cut off. Her eyes were clear but brimmed with water. "What?" I cheerfully asked.

"Kaitlyn Anne.."

Alright, now THAT was weird. She NEVER uses my middle name when talking to me. I nodded so shed know I wanted her to finish.

"You were almost killed. Now I have run the Labyrinth, but I avoided those dangerous spots. You, on the other hand, went straight through them like they were nothing."

I waited for her why-not-to-put-yourself-in-danger lecture. I got a much different reply.

"I'm proud of you for standing through them." She looked at me with an unknown pride.

"Well.." I tried adding a bit of humor to the subject. "I wasn't standing all the time, I crashed into a lot of things which knocked me over into a sitting position." I gave a nervous laugh. Fail.

She didn't smile but merely said "Exactly.. Kaitlyn-"

She didn't get a chance to finish when Jareth appeared next to me and Sarah. "I brought you both here for a reason." He growled, obviously frustrated.

"Ha! Brought us here? I would prefer the term: We brought ourselves here." I laughed.

He looked sharply at me and I stopped laughing. "Quiet!" he bellowed. Everything changed, kind of like when your watching a movie and accidentally hit the "Mute" button.

"I brought Sarah here as a means of finding a way to make us all happy." He broke the silence.

_Whoa.. Goblin king said happy?_

"As for you, Kaitlyn, your foolishness brought you here. I specifically commanded you to stay in my Escher room. Now, if you weren't here for a reason, I would dump you straight into the bog of eternal stench."

That kept me quiet.

"Now I have come up with a plan that gives you both a choice. Now, I am a firm ruler, and rarely give these options. But I will make an exception." He looked at Sarah before continuing.

"Here's the plan. I cannot change it, so choose wisely. Sarah- You have run my Labyrinth before, and you so far are the only person to have beaten it. You, are far more powerful in the Labyrinth than you may think. I cannot control you, neither can it." Sarah nodded.

"And you Kaitlyn, you have failed. Normally, you would be turned into a goblin and have to serve me along with the rest for as long as you live. But, due to my lack of power over you, it would not work properly." He spoke with a tinge of regret.

I copied Sarah and nodded. "But what are you getting at?" I asked in a whisper.

He tilted his head. "One of you can return home and continue living your life as you have, and the other will stay here in the Labyrinth as an underground, forever."

_**Short chapter, I know. I might have an alternate ending to this story, which I would just post as an epilogue. **_

_**Please, leave a contribution in the review box.**_

[_**REVIEW]**_


	14. Chapter 14: I need you Hoggle

_**Hey yaaal! I have not written in such a long time. Its quite sad. Just saying that I might not update some weeks, or for a few weeks. I'm trying to update quickly but it is hard **__**J Here's the next chapter for my weird story.**_

_**I do not own Labyrinth. If I did you could bet your life I'd make a sequel.**_

_****_

One of us has to stay in the hideous Labyrinth?

I felt my face get hot. My fingers started twitching like they had a mind of their own to leap out and strangle Jareth by his glittery neck! I restrained.

Sarah's eye was twitching violently and her mouth grew tight. We looked at each other as Jareth said "You have 13 minutes." And he disappeared.

13 minutes. That must be a cruel play on the "13 hours" gag.

We didn't talk. Just stared at the nothingness that lay around us. Slowly, Sarah reached into her pocket.

She pulled out a glowing object, it was round and looked like ice. One of Jareths crystals.

I raised one eyebrow as she smirked at the doorway, mockingly. "Where did you get that?" She just laughed and walked to the edge of the puzzle piece. She pressed the crystal to her lips and whispered; "I need you Hoggle." and tossed the crystal over the edge into the empty, blank, and misty purpleness. Her voice echoed off the mist that surrounded us.

What resembled a small whirlpool began to take form between me and Sarah. A small dwarf-like creature began to appear. A few seconds passed before he did anything, he just stared with eyes that looked like crystals themselves. "SARAH!" He shouted and awkwardly ran towards Sarah with his incredibly short legs. He took a flying leap into her open arms, I was surprised she didn't fall flat on her back from the impact. She started laughing and said; "It's great to see you again, Hoggle. How are you and the others?"

_Hoggle! _I just realized how stupid I had been. Sarah was talking about her Labyrinth friends, the ones that she told me all about. They laughed and chatted like a flock of noisy peacocks. I watched them in amazement as they talked our time away. "Excuse me for busting the happy reunion but we don't have that much time and we really do need help or something because I wished myself away in the Labyrinth and I completed it but not within 13 hours and Sarah came to rescue me from being turned into a goblin but Jareth is a stooge and made a deal that in order to not become a goblin either me or Sarah has to stay in the Labyrinth forever." I took a deep breath and marveled at how many words I had blurted out in only a half of breath. "I'm Kaitlyn." I said after a few seconds. "My niece" Sarah explained. "You pretty much know the whole story now, can you help us? Like possibly.. Trick Jareth?" She asked.

"Trick Jareth?" Hoggle exclaimed, like he had never heard something of the sort. "If you want an extended booked vacation on the bog of eternal stench!" He shouted. His eyebrows were raised so high they could have passed for hair. His eyes were wide, but they started to regain normal size. His eyebrows lowered, and he got more deep into thought. "I think I might have a plan." He finally whispered.

_**I am so lame. Sorry for the short chapter, but if it didn't end like this it would have ended on this chapter and I want to spend more time on the last one.**_

_**Sorry!**_


	15. Chapter 15: For the king of the goblins

_**I am back! Sorry for never updating.. My friend reminded me that the story must go on, and I should continue writing. I re-read this story after taking multiple literature classes, and to me it looks like crap, but that's no reason not to finish it ;) This is the last chapter. *Sobs***_

_**Though it is sad.. For the very last time.. I do not own Labyrinth.**_

_**KKKKKKK**_

My mind was set on our plan. My thoughts breezed over Hoggles' words one last time. It had to work.. It had too. What would happen if it didn't? Me and Sarah would forever be in the Labyrinth? Sure, it was a pretty place and all, but you have to realize that the only other being capable of talking in a relatively educated manner was that spike-headed, eyeshadow-wearing dude in freakin high heels.

Now that, my friends, is not pretty.

My heart had gone from a nervous flutter to a full on earthquake inside of me. The sound of Sarah's flats on the dirty stone floor sent chills up my spine, each puff of dust her shoe sent up seemed to whisper to us "Turn back! Turn back!"

But we kept forward.

The dark tunnel seemed to last for ages, until a strong beam of light overtook us. Our eyes quickly adjusted to the flash of light in the averagely lit, circular room. Jareth was sitting on his "Throne" with a goblin perched behind him with a pose like that of a gargoyle. The goblin had only one tooth, which was pointy and nearly touched his nose. I could have though he was cute, but the situation we were in did not let me.

Sarah grabbed my arm and pinched it, a signal not to say a word. "We are ready" my aunt spoke firmly.

"Oh really?" Jareth remarked without a hint of his usual sarcasm.

I was bracing myself for what Sarah would say. It would work perfectly: Jareth himself had said that Sarah had more power over the Labyrinth than he did. We never thought of it until Hoggle told us, that Jareth uses his crystals to appear in our world. I would go home, for the crystal can only move those who know how to use it. Sarah would use some of her actress charm to get another crystal, for she had used her last one in bringing Hoggle here. She would make a dramatic departure, and woof! She throws the crystal, and she's right back where she belongs. It was a fail proof plan. I could hardly wait until she told Jareth-

"Kaitlyn will stay in the Labyrinth." She shouted all to fast.

_WHAT? She didn't say the right words!. What happened to our plan? _

Suddenly, a piercing scream burst through the sharp silence. I clapped my hands over my ears, the sound was too horrifying and un-human sounding. Even with my ears closed, the sound grew louder. My face grew hot, until I was sure it was an entire new hue.

I felt two strong hands grip my shoulders. I looked up from my embarrassing pose to come face to face with Jareth. His mismatched eyes seemed to be on fire, my face felt like it had been scorched just looking at them. His delicate spiked hair stood even more on its end, giving him a very deadly appearance.

I forced my gaze to Sarah, who had a daring gleam in her eyes. "Kaitlyn!" She shouted above the racket. "Kaitlyn" she said more gently. "You have to pull yourself together."

I closed my apparently open mouth and the noise stopped. It had been me. For the first time in his life, Jareth smiled. Not a mean, sarcastic sneer, but a real smile. However twisted it may sound, it did not suit him. At all.

"I am sorry. I assume you did not have much choice in this discussion."

He looked at me with what looked like sympathy. I pretended not to notice it. I picked myself up, and took a deep breath. I could not contain it. My words spilled out on their own, shaky with control. "Do you think this is funny? You sent me through your Labyrinth, tortured me with your tricks, deceived me with your lies.." The growing force of my words reflected off the walls. "Now you're standing here, smiling, ready to take someone away from their life! Their friends.. Their family" I cast a look toward Sarah, who was listening intently. "All of everything, because all you want is for yourself. I wonder how many goblins of yours were once normal persons, siblings, parents, children. All because one person made a stupid mistake, they are forced to live a horrid life SERVING YOU FOR ETERNITY!"

I was talking with such rage and intensity, that the walls started vibrating and reflecting the waves of my voice. A powerful wind was sweeping through the room as I talked, lifting my fire-red hair and tossing it as if it were alive.

Jareth was staring, expecting me to say more. He had released his grip on my shoulders, and now had one gloved finger on his bottom lip.

I formed a daring look that should have warned him to be careful, if my speech hadn't already.

"Now you should just get up and leave. You've ruined enough, Jareth. I worked through here, and this is what you do. You should just send us both home before I KICK YOUR GLITTERY ASS our the door. Got it?"

Jareths' mouth started twitching. I stole a look at Sarah, and she, too was holding back a grin.

"I am impressed by your defiance." He merely said.

"How could you do this to Sarah? I thought you loved her."

The room was set silent. Sarah gasped, and Jareth looked at me with no trace of the sympathy he had earlier. His mouth formed and twitched into a crooked grin.

_**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**_

"I thought you loved her" Kaitlyn strongly whispered. I was caught completely off guard.

I watched Jareth in horror as he towered over Kaitlyn with his creepy grin. "And where did you find that little mark of information?" He spoke quickly, his accent sounded stronger than usual.

Kaitlyns' lips formed an upward curve. Her ice colored eyes had a teasing glint as she spoke her next line. "From _this_"

She held up her hand in triumph. She held a small, red, leather bound book. The gold swirls across the front were unmistakable, they twisted together forming delicate letters.

"Labyrinth"

Jareth apparently didn't understand. "What's that got to do with it?"

Kaitlyn dropped her hand in astonishment. She turned a couple pages in and started reading.

"For the king of the goblins had fallen in love with the girl"

If that ain't proof enough, what is? She asked, with an amusing hint of a southern accent.

The horrifying thing was, she was right.

Jareth stared off into space for a moment. I was as confused as Jareth was. _Jareth? What? The book said that.. But.. Can it be true? After all he did to me.. _He turned back to face me, and if you really looked, there appeared to be tears in his eyes. He stared at me, I almost expected him to whisper that he was sorry, or that he wished none of this had happened, or anything. But instead, he wiped any trace of melancholy off his face and replaced it with his smirk. He held up a crystal. "Goodbye, my dear Sarah."

_**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**_

I looked as though I'd never seen it before. A shower of glitter, a spark of hope, and then it all gets dashed like a candle, flickering brightly, and snap! Somebody claps it, and it's gone.

Sarah was gone. And I was doomed to remain in the Labyrinth forever.

_**Phew.. I'm sorry I ended it like this. But I'm kinda glad it's over. I hope you enjoyed my story! Remember my deviant art name is "Ludocallsrocks" and I have a bunch of covers for my chapters.**_

_**Thanks all for reading!**_

_**YES I am evil. Of course I would not end it like that! Did I scare you? Good **_J

_**Forget all that nonsense. Here's part 2!**_

3/13/99

Kaitlyns' journal

Hello, well, I am banished to my "room" after an incident involving a game of Frisbee and Squigs dinner plates' desire to become Jareths new headpiece. I found this little book in a hole in the wall where I'm staying, I guess I'll use it to write my miseries.

I have been in the Labyrinth about a week. My routine is the same, wake up, feed the goblins, (They have taken an over excessive liking to pizza, which Jareth had "Graciously" supplied.) play scrabble with Sir Didymium (I have finally met him! He is no longer guarding the Bog of Eternal Stench, but now serving as the castle guard operator. Yeah, he sits in a big robot all day. Except for the other day, when I found him riding a dog through the red forest. Strange, the dog looks peculiarly like Merlin.. But why is a fox riding a dog anyways?)

And I have also helped Hoggle with the gardening, met Grudos' cousin Ludo (Who Sarah mentioned)

And I have met the rest of the fire gang. (What'a bunch)

I have to sit here for a few more hours. After that I'm going to the tower. Gazing over this majestic place is a lot better than actually living in it. The tower has a different feel, almost like it is not part of the Labyrinth itself.

Bye for now.. I guess.

-Kaitlyn, the only human being to live in the Labyrinth.

I creeped up to the tower. Jareth was in his throne room, same as always, laying sideways with one leg strung over the arm of the chair. The one toothed goblin, who I found out was named Gobie, was sitting in his traditional position. Only this time, he had bobby pins in his mouth. Jareth was apparently using them to keep the lower parts of his hair down. _The goblin king uses bobby pins.. _I laughed to myself. I sneaked past the entrance without Jareth noticing. I was proud of the stealth I had attained while living there. I continued up the stairs until I heard a female voice. I turned back and peered in the throne room. I could only see part of Jareth, but I could hear perfectly well. "What are you doing here?" Jareth demanded.

I looked in further, trying to see who the unlucky person was. I strained my neck to look inside, but my clumsiness got the best of me and I tripped. I fell into the room being peered at by astonished faces.

I looked straight into a pair of familiar green eyes, which were growing more misty by the second.

"I'm here to get my niece back."

I was looking out my earthly window. The strange sight of cars and Victorian houses did not fit well together. We did it. I figured it out.

Sarah had the entire thing planned out. She had wished herself back to the Labyrinth, and made a deal with Jareth. After all, the book said he loved her. She had run the Labyrinth again, but on a different course. Jareth is just too horrible to let a person go through easy. She had beaten his new and revamped Labyrinth, and she got her end of the deal. Me.

There were faint rolls of thunder outside, and the clouds had started to produce a light drizzle. Sarah walked in the room and sat next to me on my windowseat. "Do you miss it at all?" She asked, with a hint of worry in her voice. "Not really. The only thing I'll miss is hanging out with your old friends, and telling Jareth off."

Sarah laughed and got up. She motioned me over and brought out one of Jareths crystals. "I am more powerful in the Labyrinth. I beat the one who created it. Though that doesn't mean I didn't have to do what I did, it means we can do this." Sarah looked at the crystal and spoke. The images of the Labyrinth appeared inside the crystal, and then I heard voices. Hoggle, Grudo, Ludo, Sir Didymus, Squig, Purfi, Gobie, and all the other friends I had met, appeared inside as well. "Kaitlyn, fweeend!" "I shall miss you, my lady!" "Heeey I can see your head!"

I laughed as they all continued talking at once. "Thank you, Sarah" I said with a wobbly voice.

Just then , I heard a strange flapping sound. I looked out the window just in time to see an owl. A deep, proud white, his black eyes were as glittery as the raindrops themselves. I nodded to him, a sign of all being forgiven. Jareth nodded back, and with that, flapped his wings and soared off into the moonlight.

_**This, my friends, is the true end. I am rather sad, actually. This has been fun. Time to move on to other fan fictions.. But this one will remain close to my heart ;)**_

_**I'm sorry if the ending sucked, it sounded a lot better in my head than actually in writing. But I hope it satisfies your needs. **_

_**Thanks to all readers and reviewers!**_


End file.
